Learn from Yesterday
by bexxyy
Summary: Bella comes home to her brother Sam after he abandoned her when their parents died. He was trying to protect her but the question is from what? Will Bella forgive or forever hate the one person she has left? IMPRINT STORY Seth X Bella
1. Chapter 1

**_I know you're thinking to yourselves, why she is writing a new story, she's already got about six stories on the go?! I was just trying to make my description, grammar and punctuation better and ended up writing this. So this will not be beta'd and will be used to improve on all of them things. At first this wasn't going to be put on here, it was just for my personal use but I really want my reader's opinions._**

**_Remember this is not beta'd and is just my attempt at getting better. Please give me Constructive Criticism on description, grammar and punctuation. That's the main reason I wrote this. Thanks._**

**_--_**

**Chapter One**

This is it. The division between the two of us is going to be no longer. Why the separation was there in the first place, is still a mystery to me? The question that keeps me awake at night is all but a simple one. Why? Why did I have to leave? I have never learnt the answer and I am still unsure about if I want to know. It must be awful if he never explained it to me. I was young, I understand that, but I feel like an explanation was what I needed and then I wouldn't have felt so abandoned. That feeling has left me now, all I feel is anger. Anger aimed towards my brother who felt the need to send me away when I was just nine years old. Now I'm going back. He doesn't know, I'm not that stupid and nor am I that smart. I haven't told him because he would have no doubt sent me back to Bradway Boarding School, the place I have been forced to call home for nine years of my life. If I was smart, however, I would have at least given him a call at the airport as I am now stood outside his home unable to knock on the door. The fear seemed to stop every movement in my body, except the slight shaking in my hands.

The taxi had pulled away only seconds ago and for a moment I felt the need to get back in the car and tell the driver to take me as far away as possible for this place. But as much as I loved to deny it this is my home. This is where I belong, I know that. It surprised me to realise how quickly my emotions had changed in a matter of minutes. In the taxi I had a slender smile on my face. The motive for the smile was due to my surrounding, everything I gazed through the steamy cab window, I saw what I had longed to see over the years. I was happy to witness that nothing had changed, from the golden sand on the beach to the small cafe on the corner of my old street. It was all how I remembered it.

I exhaled loudly and tried to get my thoughts straight, which seemed to be proving impossible. A few more breathes later my hand was knocking on the door in front of me.

I waited.

No answer. I knocked again, but was met by the same response. I pressed my ear against the wood and heard the faint sound of laughter and a few crashes echoed out. I rolled my eyes and opened the door myself. This is it, I thought again as I swung the door wide open. The laughter hit me harshly. I pulled my blue suitcase in behind me. It didn't contain much just clothes and the necessary things. What's the pointed in packing for a month's stay when I wasn't even sure if he wanted me here. I quietly rested my belongings against the wall as I looked over the entrance hall. It was exactly the same, all of it. The walls were still decorated in the horrible pink flower paper that my mother loved so much, my father tried to persuade her to pick something else but she was determined to stick to this paper. My brother hated it and was always embarrassed to bring his friends round; I wonder why he kept it? There was still the small table at the bottom of the staircase that my father made; on top it was a photo frame. I walked over and picked it up. It was a photo of my father and mother on their wedding day.

They both wore happy smiles as they gazed into each other eyes, the eyes that held nothing but eternal joy. My mother had hair like mine, it was a brown bombshell. We both suffered with hair that never went were we had wanted it to but somehow people always sent commitments. In the photo my mother had her long hair in a tight bun with small strands falling over her face. Her white dressed dropped to the floor and made her dark tanned skin look as if it was glowing. I remembered telling her that when I was younger, she answered with a simple "every since I met your father I have been glowing".

My father was stood next to her with an equally huge smile, that wasn't a surprise however. My father always smiled, he liked to look on the brighter side of life. I looked at my parents intertwined hands, they were always so happy together. It was obvious that they were soul mates, well that's what my father called them. I found myself smiling again and quickly wiped it off my face when I realised what I was about to face.

My brother is in the other room with some other people. It was my brother who put me on a plane nine years ago when our parents died in an horrific accident. He forced me to live in a boarding school, only contacting me at Christmas. He was meant to look after me but he didn't. He was also the brother who 'forgot' I graduated last week.

The booming laughter increased in the other room, I moved closer to the closed door ahead of me and listened.

"Put him down!" A woman's voice spoke. It was a light voice and I could tell by her tone that she wasn't anger. She seemed to be amused by what was happening. The voice was unfamiliar to me. I was expecting a woman to be in this house but this voice didn't match up. My heart was beating fast. Who was she? "Sam, tell him" She raised her voice, only slightly however. The name she called made me stop breathing. At least I know he's here.

"Paul put Seth down" The demanding tone caused all the noise in the room to stop. I knew that voice anywhere that was Sam Ugly speaking.

I opened the door without a second thought. I wish I hadn't though. I was expecting a few people to be in the room on the other side but not a group of half naked boys. Each looked the same as I glanced round at them; I refused to let my panic show on my face when I couldn't tell which one was my brother. As my eyes drifted through all the tanned, black haired (afraid to say) hot men and I suddenly noticed the woman. I didn't let my eyes linger on her long due to the fact that I knew it wasn't who I had expected. I did notice however, that she had a thick white scar that shone off her dark brown skin on one side of her face. I felt my eyes wonder to it but I quickly glanced away. She is probably the one who had yelled earlier. She seemed calm stood in the middle of the room with all these men. How could she and why were all these people in my home? Especially her, I didn't know her but I felt an instant dislike towards this woman.

"Who are you?" I heard Sam speak again. I looked at the man who had just risen from the couch across the room. His voice was sharp. It held confusion but also anger.

"What a nice way to greet your sister Sam" I left my expression clear of any emotion. I was happy to see him again, he was just like I remembered and all I wanted to do was hug him tightly just like I did the last time I saw him. That was the time he told me everything would be okay and that he would visit me soon. That was a lie.

His face held shock and I heard gasps from around the room but I didn't look at any of them. I held Sam's gaze and waited for him to speak, but he didn't. His eyes, however told a different story. They were filled with tears that threatened to fall. He didn't wipe them away, he let them leave the comfort of his lids and fall down his cheek. "What's up Sam, happy to see me?" I said sarcastically.

"Yes Bella. God I can't believe your here" He spoke breathlessly and tried to move towards me. I held up my trembling hand to stop him.

"I'm only here because I graduated last week and I need somewhere to stay before I go to college, I will be out of here before you know it" I paused and let a smile cross my face. "Don't worry Sam I don't want to be here as much as you don't want me to be. Now tell me where's Leah?" I asked as I looked around. The only woman in the room was the one with the scar.

"Leah's not here" Sam spoke again, which drew my attention back to him.

"Why?" I asked confused. Why wouldn't she be here, she lives here?

"She moved out. She lives in a house on the other side of La Push now" He stated with a guiltily look written on his face. It was only then I realised that his face did look older. His eyes seemed tired and worn out and his mouth seemed to wear a deep frown. "I am no longer with Leah" He looked over at the woman that gazed at me with hurt in her eyes. "This is my wife, Emily" Sam motioned to her.

I ran my eyes over her. She was pretty but not like Leah at all. This woman seems timid and, dare I say it, caring whereas Leah is one to speak her mind.

"I prefer Leah" I smirked at Emily. I didn't want to be nasty but the years of hatred for my brother was at boiling point. I ignored her shocked face and turned back to Sam. The expression 'if looks could kill' popped to mind. With his face screwed into that murderous expression any man, woman or child would cry, but I'm his sister. The person who he told was the most important person in his life, the person that he held as we both cried at own parents funeral, the person who was meant to be his best friend.

"My room best be in the same state as I left it or I will not hesitant to kick your ass" I practically growled at him as I left the tension filled living room. I felt the eyes of the men on me but I didn't meet any of their gazes.

I grabbed my suitcase from the floor and began to walk up stairs, hopefully to the place that I spent most of my childhood, but before my foot could even touch the second stair, I heard the voice of the shy, timid Emily. "Why the hell didn't you tell me you had a sister?"

I smirked and snorted. Typical.

_**--**_

_**Like I said construction criticism please or just comments on the story line, I don't mind. Also, if I continue (which I will) should a wolf imprint on Bella? Which one? Tell me what you think.**_

_**Thank you everyone and to those who are wondering, my other stories will be updated, I not leaving any out. In fact I will help you was just updated.**_

_**Hope everyone had a good christmas!**_

_**Bex**_

**_xxx_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

My suitcase fell to the floor with a slight bang as I looked around my bedroom. Nothing had been touched. It was like I had never left. I felt the tear welling in my eyes, but I quickly blinked them away trying to focus on the contents of the room. It was a simple room, pink walls and wooden flooring. There was a small bed on the left side that had pink sheets across it. I shuddered at the thought of my childish self liking the colour pink. What can I say; I was a normal young girl that took everything for granted whilst she had it.

Photos hung on the wall of Sam, Leah and I. I laughed as I thought back to the day we spent taking random pictures. That was when my mother and father were alive, the good old days. I examined each photo in turn; every so often I would let out a little laugh and shake my head at the stupid faces we pulled. My eyes fell onto a photo that broke my heart. Leah and Sam were both sat on the couch. Leah was smiling her breathing taking smile, which made all the boys stop and stare, as Sam kissed her cheek with his own cheeky smile on his face. What happened for Sam to be with Emily now? Leah and Sam were so happy together back then.

They meet in high school and started dating when they were seventeen. They were inseparable and with Sam been ten years older than me I practically grew up with Leah around the house. She was like my big sister and we spent so much time together. When mother and father died Leah moved in with us because Sam was never around to look after me. Two months later, however, I was gone. Leah did everything for Sam, so how can that be over? It puzzled me to no end how a relationship as close as theirs ended.

"I remember that day. You ate too many sweets and ran around the house like a nutcase taking photos of everything" I didn't take my eyes off the photo, knowing only too well who had decided to enlighten me with his presence. "So can I now explain to you why I did what I did Bella"

"Your pathetic Sam" I sneered at him, letting all my hatred shine through into them words. I turned to face him and saw that he was stood near the doorway, not bothering to enter my room at all.

"Bella I did it to protect you" He spoke desperately. I shook my head and laughed. This is what I had expected. Excuses for his actions, but I never expected pathetic excuses like that. Protection means keeping someone or something safe, but how was Sam keeping me safe when I was miles away from him?

"I didn't need protection Sam. What I needed was my big brother to look after me and be there for me after I lost both parents. What I needed the most was a hug from you and for you to tell me that everything was going to be okay just like you promised you would. But every time I broke down crying at the boarding school, every time I was scared or alone and needed someone to hold, please Sam tell me, where was you?" I left the question hanging for a second in the tension thick space around us. "I'll tell you where you were Sam, here. In our parent's house, sleeping in your bed, seeing your friends every day, marrying some woman and forgetting that you even had a sister. Now leave my room, I have nothing else to say to you, besides fuck off."

"Bella we need to sort this out" He was pleading, begging for me to listen. Good, I thought. Maybe now he will know what it is like to feel so abandoned and betrayed.

"Sort this out? Are you serious? This can never be sorted out. Don't you get it Sam? You disappeared out of my life and soon enough I will disappear out of yours and you can carry on living your oh so perfect life"

"Bella-"

I cut him off with my rant again. "Out of everything you have done to me Sam, do you want to know the thing that has hurt me the most?" I didn't wait for him to reply. "You got married and never told me. Now go."

This time he listened but didn't leave before giving me one more guilt filled look. When my bedroom door was closed shut, I dropped onto the bed and covered my face with my hands. I wish with all my heart that I had climbed back into the taxi and left this place. The emotions inside me were so confusing. I was anger, that much was obvious but yet there was a part of me that wanted to forget about it all and hug my big brother. That section of my feelings however was not that big and I had no problem containing it as the anger and disappointment seemed to heighten ten times as much as soon as I see Sam.

I gazed down at the photos hung on my wall. My eyes locked on the one of Leah and I. Why wasn't see her and why the hell was Sam married to some other woman? I knew I had to see her. How hard can it be to find out where she lives in small place like La Push? I jumped up from the bed and wiped my face of any tears that may have escaped before I walked out of my room. I listened carefully as I tip toed down the stairs. I could hear muffled voices coming from the living room so I knew I was safe to leave. I made it to the door before I was stopped in my tracks.

"Where are you going?" I spun around to where the recognisable voice of my brother had come from.

"Out" I mumbled and looked away from him, not wanting to get into another argument any time soon.

"No you're not" My blood boiled at his words. How dare he tell me what to do? What right does he have?

I laughed humourlessly as I walked out of the front door, desperate to get away. "It's funny, you haven't been bothered about where I have been in 9 years, why start caring now Sam?" I spoke when I heard his footsteps behind me. I spun around to face him and he immediately stopped in his tracks. His face was filled with remorse. He seems to have become a great actor since I left. His mouth opened to indict that he was about to speak. "Oh sorry Sam, I forgot you abandoned me to protect me. Sorry I forgot" I spoke sarcastically and let out a snort. "Bullshit. Now I'm going to go see the only person in this damn place that I care about."

"I care about you too Bella" I heard an unmistakable voice from behind me. It was the voice of a woman who only a few hours ago I expected to see in this house.

I spun around with wide eyes, desperate to see the owner of the voice. She stood only metres away from me, looking as gorgeous as I remembered. She still had the same dark long hair that flowed straight down her back to her waist. I remember wishing to have that hair when I was only a girl. She wore a smile, but the smile quickly changed into a scowl when Sam spoke.

"Leah what are you doing here?" I was shocked at the tone of his voice. My Sam from nine years ago would never have spoken to Leah in that way. He loved her and only spoke in the kindest manner and gave her the utter most respect. What's changed?

"I'm here because Seth told me there was a pack meeting." She said with deep disgust, it was a voice that I would never have recognised as Leah's unless I was looking at her as she spoke the words. Her words nearly slipped by me until I rethought it over. Pack meeting? What the hell is a pack meeting? I was about to voice out my confusion but Leah began to talk again. "You never told me Bella was coming home" She seemed to use a calmer tone when speaking of me.

"That's because I didn't know." It was a brief sentence and was all that was said before he turned around and walked into the front door. From the corner of my eye I saw the curtains in the living room window flinch. I rolled my eyes and focused my attention back on Leah.

She had a huge smile on her face as she held out her arms. I didn't delay anymore as I held on to her. I breathed in her scent and instantly recognised the apple smell from my childhood days when we used to cuddle on the couch and watch Disney films. I felt the tears that wanted to be released early flow through me and I couldn't stop them. I sobbed and clung to Leah with all my might as if she might disappear if I let her go. She hung onto me just as tightly and I swear I heard her sniffle a few times but I didn't say anything. The truth is Leah never cries, she is too hard headed and never lets anything get to her.

"Leah I missed you so much" I wept into her shoulder.

"I know Bella. Let's go upstairs and talk" She released me from her arms and I reluctantly let her go. She pulled me up the stairs and into my room, slamming the door closed behind her. I heard her mumbled something like "Screw the meeting" but I didn't mention it. She sat on my bed and spoke.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. I should have helped you more" Leah broke down into tears, something I never expected to every witness in my life.

I took a place next to her on the bed and wrapped my arms around her. Truth be told, I should be mad at Leah. She never stopped Sam from sending me away, although she didn't agree with it. The anger just wouldn't hold in place when I thought about her over the years, she kept in touch and that's all I ever wanted. She never mentioned Sam and neither did I. I did at first but I got to the stage of past caring about what was happening in his life. It was me that stopped speaking to Leah, it hurt too much to pick up the phone and talk to her knowing that she was here with Sam, or so I thought.

"Leah, it's okay. Why are you and Sam not together anymore? I thought you were in love" I let my inner child tremble at that last thought. I really did think that. Sam and Leah were known as the lovebirds that would be together forever, get married, have children and eventually die in their old age in each other's arms. I always thought of them as a love story waiting to happen.

She sighed. "No, that wasn't love Bella." That's all her reply was. I waited a few seconds to see if she wanted to say anymore but it was clear when silence took over us that this conversation wasn't one she wanted to have.

"What's a Pack meeting?" I asked the first question that sprung to my head, which just so happened to be my curiosity for what she was talking about.

I felt her stiffen and look up into my eyes; they seemed to fill with fresh tears that she quickly wiped away. "Bella, I'm so sorry but I don't think I can talk about that" Her face was filled with guilt; her emotion seemed so strong that I couldn't help but let the anger that I knew she deserved leave me. Leah was a good person and I knew she was the only person in La Push that truly cared for me and I knew that pain would be too much for me if I pushed her away.

"You're beautiful Bella. You have grown up to be a perfect young lady, just like I knew you would" I blushed and smiled back at her face. "So tell me all the girly gossip that I have missed out on" She gushed and we talked as if the emotionally break down we both just had never existed.

I told her about my life at boarding school, the friends I had, past relationships that all added up to nothing and the few hobbies I have. She took in every word I spoke and laughed when I told her about my old memories with the few friends I had. I wasn't very popular at school as I liked to keep to myself but I did become very close to a certain few people that I had to share rooms with over the years which led to friendships that would only ever last for our time there. I haven't heard from anyone since graduation and I don't plan on calling any of them. It's not that they weren't nice people, they were the best, it's just that I am somewhat anti-social. Leah told me that she was the same, which I found really hard to believe as she always had friends when she went to school.

Our conversation carried on for hours and we quickly lost track of time. The time came when she had to leave which made my heart break when I thought of been alone again. I could hear the boys in the living room down stairs as I walked Leah out. They must have heard the front door slam shut because the noise in the room quickly quietened.

I breathed a deep breath before I pushed the living room door open to see everyone sat in there. I placed the expressionless mask on my face again as I gazed around the room at the semi-naked boys and Emily who was sat on Sam's lap. I held back a gag at the sight of them.

"So boys, don't you have homes to go to? I think Sam and I need to catch up." I asked examining my finger nails.

**_--_**

**_I can't believe how popular the first chapter was!_**

**_I would like to thank every single person who gave me advice on how to improve, I was going to PM you back but I just haven't had time. Thank you, I really, really appreciate it. I actually do think I have the best readers in the world, you are all amazing. :)_**

**_A lot of you let me know what wolf you want Bella to imprint on and I have been thinking about it for a few days and I am still unsure. It is between Seth and Embry. I'm thinking more on the Seth side because of Leah and Bella been close. Seth would be a different age compared to the book though. You might find out the ages in the next few chapters._**

**_If any of you readers are waiting for an update on Expect the Unexpected, I swear to you it on its way! I am going to write it now! I am sorry for the lack of updates on all my stories, I am going through so problems at the minute that are taking up most of my time and energy. I am sorry but I really hope you understand that I do have a reason and I am trying really hard to find time to write! I want to thank you all for been patient and when the updates on the stories do get finished you will not be disappointed!_**

**_Happy New Year! I don't have a resolution this year because I always break it a week in, so I didn't see the point. Hope you all have a great year and enjoy what ever 2010 brings to you._**

**_Reviews are appreciated and sorry for the long AN._**

**_Bex_**

**_xxx_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

The guys all filled out of the room one by one. I could see a few of them glancing my way but I didn't pay them much attention. I keep my eyes on my brother and his wife. He was stroking the side of her cheek in a reassuring gesture. It made me gag. How can he do that to another woman after all he had with Leah? "You to Emily, hop it" I smiled wickedly at her as I gestured towards the door. She placed a kiss on Sam's lips and walked swiftly out of the room, never once looking in my direction. Good.

The room was met by silence as I slammed the door shut behind Emily. Sam was still sat on the blue couch. I sat in a puffy chair, which I didn't recognise, opposite him. I let my gaze meet his. His brown eyes swirled with tears. Shouldn't that be the other way round?

"I want answers and I want them now." I stated sharply. I heard him draw in a breath and let it out just as quickly.

"Bella, I don't think the time is right. Please understand that I did it for you" He moved forward in his seat to get closer to me. I sat back and pulled my lingering eyes off him. If I looked at him, I would forgive and he doesn't deserve that, nor will he ever.

"I don't think you have done anything for me Sam. You only ever think of yourself." I didn't raise my voice and I certainly didn't show my anger. I wanted him to see that he had hurt me beyond all that. I wanted to show that I no longer felt a single thing for him, even if that's not true. "It's all about you Sam. Always has been, I was just to young to see it at the time but now I do"

"That may be true." He mumbled. It shocked me that he wasn't denying it, that he wasn't making excuses. He seemed like a weak man when he spoke them very few but completely true words. He was a man revealing his weakness that he was embarrassed about. "I am selfish, but Bella, you mean more to me than anyone else. That's why I had to send you away. I wanted you to be safe to live your life without – without..." He trailed off. His eyes had yet more tears in them and I did believe him, I said believe – not forgive. I believed that I did mean more to him than anyone else. Did. But not anymore, he has others now and it is obviously that he loves Emily more. I was his everything when I was a little sister, the sister that he watched children's movies with, the sister that he took to the beach to teach to swim and the sister he hugged and kissed when teddies went missing. Now, I'm just Bella, still a sister but the one that he doesn't tell anyone about.

"Without what?" I asked curiosity and anger lined my tone. I couldn't stop my emotions from showing as we deepened the conversation. It did seem to hit me that I was only hiding my emotions from myself, Sam would be able to see right through my mask, and after all I am his sister.

"Without the life that I live here. You don't understand what it is like here Bella. You have no clue. It started to change when our parents died; La Push isn't the same anymore. There were –were people out there that were dangerous. I didn't want you in danger. Why don't you believe me?"

"You honestly have to ask me that Sam" My temper was heating up. "Everything you have done Sam causes me to have my doubts. First you leave me at a boarding school, then you never speak to me again, then you get married and don't tell me, you don't tell your wife about me and did I mention that you never even bothered to turn up to my graduation when I know full well that the school called you about it." I was yelling now. How could he be so naive? "Do you know what? I thought I was ready to hear your excuses and to possibly forgive you but I'm not. I do need you though Sam, I am ashamed to say it but I love you even though you have hurt me so much. I need more time to think." I stood and stepped out of the room.

I could smell the aroma of freshly baked cookies and the scent made me feel slightly dizzy. I need space and fresh air to think. All the emotions were sending me in over drive and I felt as if I would pass out of I didn't get away. I closed the house door quietly behind me and instantly relaxed when the fresh air hit my skin.

I sat on the first step and closed my eyes tight, trying not to think about anything at all. It wasn't easy to get rid of my thoughts and my emotion but eventually I relaxed.

"Excuse me?" I heard a small, yet strong voice speak. I opened my eyes wide to see who the owner of the unrecognisable voice belonged to. My breath hitched in my throat, stood in front of me was one of the many guys that had been sitting in my living room, practically all day. He was tall, really tall, but that could be because I was sat down. He, like all the rest, wasn't wearing a shirt and I tried to divert my eyes anywhere else besides his toned, muscled, dark chest. It wasn't easy. I let my eyes fix onto his sweet, yet cheeky face. His hair was short and jet black and his eyes were a dark brown that caused my heart to stop. He was a Quileute, just like me. His tanned, dark skin gave that away.

His eyes locked with mine. They had an almost dreamy feel about them and I felt myself been pulled into a world where we only existed. It was like I was his and he was mine and I couldn't stop the thoughts of us both together out of my head. It was like I was been taken over by a feeling of belonging and safety. The thoughts of the situation with my brother didn't even feel so bad anymore, now that this stranger was here.

"Hi urmm I- I heard-" He stopped, closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Are you okay? I heard what happened in there?" He seemed generally worried but didn't open his eyes. I felt a smile pull on my lips, which was caused just by looking at this man in front of me. A smile seemed to be struggling against his lips as well as he decided to open his eyes and seemed to be examining my face with them. I felt a pull towards this man even though I didn't have a clue to who he may be, except that he is was my brother's friend. I locked my eyes closed and tried to clear my mind, which was a task in its self. It was more difficult than it was before.

"Yes, I'm fine" I didn't look at him again as I stood up and ran into the house, slamming the door shut behind me. What the hell?

**_--_**

**_I have decided on the wolf, but I'm not going to tell you! Ha-ha I know I'm evil but I will update soon so don't worry!_**

**_Hope you like it and I'm sorry the chapter isn't very long._**

**_Review and let me know what you think and check out my other imprint stories!_**

**_Bex_**

**_xxx_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

I woke up with a start, not knowing where I was. It only took me a few seconds to realise that I was in fact in La Push. I snuggled back into the bed covers and shut my eyes again. I had hoped and prayed, even cried myself to sleep waiting for the day that I would wake back up in this very room. Now I was here, it didn't seem so important. I knew that I shouldn't take my time here for gratitude but I just couldn't appreciate it. I took a few deep breaths and was met by the mouth watering smell of pancakes.

I groaned as my stomach rumbled. I turned over and denied my stomach, I'll go down stair after Sam and Emily have finished that way I don't have to speak or hopefully, even see them. My stomach didn't seem to agree with me however, as it grumbled loudly. I threw the covers off myself and drug my reluctant body out of bed.

I rubbed my eyes as I stood in front of the mirror. My brown hair was stuck up all over the place and my eyes were full of sleep. I let out a yawn as I walked into the bathroom. I took a long soothing shower and tried to wash away the problems that I had engaged by coming here. No such luck. I tried to prolong the moment before I had to go down stairs by carefully doing my hair and makeup. Soon enough the hunger was painful and I knew that I needed to proceed downstairs to get some food. With one last look in the mirror and a few deep breaths, I made my way out of my room and down the stairs.

My ears were met by the faint sound of laughter yet again. Unlike yesterday, however, it was not loud and was only created by one person, that person been Sam. I straightened my shoulders and marched through the kitchen door to where Emily and Sam were both sat.

"Morning" Emily smiled at me sweetly. I rolled my eyes and grabbed a box of cereals and a bowl out of the cupboard.

"Did you sleep well Bella?" Sam asked me. I nodded my head and placed my bowl on the counter before pouring out the cereals and adding some milk.

"I'm going to do some shopping today in Port Angeles. Would you like to join me?" Emily spoke as if she was reading the sentence off a piece of paper, almost as if she was forcing herself to say it.

I smirked as I faced her. "Nope, I'm going with Leah" It was a lie and I know I'm been slightly childish but I couldn't let myself endure god knows how many hours with her. I would have to act like I wanted her to be with Sam, when in fact I didn't. It's not like I didn't like Emily, she seemed.... nice, but I don't like change and I have always known Sam to be with Leah. Emily is different and it doesn't seem right her been here.

She held her smile in place and shrugged. "Maybe another time, how long are you here for?"

"Until college starts in September" I cringed when I remember that it was only June.

The room went silent and I quickly turned my attention to eating my cereals. The sooner I finish them the sooner I can leave. "What college are you going to?" Emily asked. I could tell that she wasn't been nosy and was just generally interested. I suddenly felt bad for been so mean to her yesterday but then another thought stuck me, she's not Leah.

"I'm going to Yale" I mumbled and carried on eating. Sam stiffened.

"Y-you got in?" He stuttered.

I nodded. "I told you I would" I mumbled back.

He laughed. I missed that sound. That sound alone brought back so many memories, all of which were good ones. "You were 5 years old when you told me you were going there." He shook his head and looked down at his food. Emily looked between us and smiled at me. I turned away. When I was younger I always told everyone that one day I would go to Yale. Everyone nodded and agreed with me but no one took me serious. I never gave up and I seem to have proved even Sam that I would do it, even though he was the one who taught me to never give up on anything. Shows how much faith he had in me.

"What are you studying?" Sam was the one to ask this time.

"English Literature" I answered quickly as I washed up my bowl and spoon. I turned away from the sink and dried my hands on the towel.

"You always loved to write when you were younger. I'm glad you carried it on" Sam smiled at me, the same smile that used to be plastered on his face all the time when I was growing up. I wanted to return it but I didn't. The silence that filled the room was torture and I could feel both pair of eyes on me. I stiffed my feet from one to the other before I quickly walked out of the kitchen door. Awkward moment over, I thought as I breathed deep breaths and walked out of the house.

I wasn't really planning on seeing Leah but that was my only thought as I stood on the driveway. She had given me her address and told me to go there any time I needed. I didn't expect to be visiting this early on into the day however, and I bet she isn't expecting it either. I dropped my shoulders and walked into the direction that she had pointed to me the day before.

The walk would have been refreshing and relaxing if I didn't have so much pressure and problems dumped on top of me. I just wanted everything to be ok but I knew that even if I did forgive Sam, it would never be ok.

After five minutes of walking I made it to a small house that Leah had described to me. The house was very small but it had a homely feel about it. It was very close to the beach and had flowers planted in a small patch in front of it. It was very fresh and cute but I couldn't seem to get my head around Leah living here.

I knocked on the door gentle and waited patiently for a reply. I was secretly hoping that I had gotten the right house. After only a few more seconds the door swung open and a very worried Leah stood there. "Bella, what's a matter? Are you ok?" She pulled me to her and rubbed my back in a soothing gesture. I laughed at her and pulled away. This is what I had expected.

"I'm fine. I just needed to get away from there. Too awkward" Her posture instantly relaxed and a frown showed up on her face.

"Bella, I'm just about to go to work. I'm sorry" My heart fell, I had to go back to that house with Sam and Emily may drag me off to go shopping with her.

"Oh it doesn't matter then. What time do you finish? Maybe I can come over then?" I asked her hopefully.

"I finish at four, but you can just stay here, if you want? It must be pure torture in that house." She smiled and moved out of the door way for me to enter the small house.

"I would love too." I smiled and glanced around the room that I had just walked into. It was anything but small. It was huge! The room was decorated in a modern black and white theme and everything was so clean and in its place. "Your house is amazing" I told her. She just smiled as she led me into another room, the kitchen.

"My brother lives here as well. He's upstairs but I don't think he will come down. He is been a bit moody for some reason" She shrugged and went on to giving me a tour of her home. It was beautiful and I could tell that Leah spent a lot of her time cleaning and decorating the place. It was well cared for. "I have to leave now Bella. Make yourself at home and eat anything you want. I'll be back at 4 and then we can go out for dinner or something" She waved at me as she walked down the road and out of view. The house was silent and my mind regretfully wondered back to my problems. I groaned and quickly turned the TV on trying t keep myself occupied. They weren't much on so I ended up leaving a re-run of Friends playing. The TV show played but I wasn't really watching it. I let my head fall back as my eyes drooped down.

I woke up laid on the couch. A re-run of Scrubs was now on the TV. I stretched and glanced at the time. 3:30 Leah would be back in half an hour. I slouched back down in my seat just as my stomach let out a mad growl. I sighed and I went into the kitchen to make myself something to eat.

It didn't take me long to figure out where everything was and in no time I was sat at the table with a sandwich in hand and an apple on the table in front of me. The faint sound of footsteps met my ears as I munched. My muscles tensed up until I remember that Leah's brother was living here as well. I relaxed and carried on eating as the footsteps made their way to the kitchen. I had met her brother a few times when I was younger but never spoke to him. He was a year older than me so we didn't see each other at school either. From what I have heard from Leah, he is very polite and shy, which I find hard to believe as he is related to Leah!

The door opened and in walked a very familiar boy. I gasped as his gaze met mine and he froze. He was the same boy that I had spoken to yesterday. And he was only wearing boxer shorts. He looked at me with a look of pure shock and then looked down at himself before running out of the room. I breathed out a breath that I didn't know I was holding. Wow. I hadn't thought of him since our encounter yesterday and I defiantly wasn't expecting him to be Leah's brother.

He came back into the room, fully clothed much to my disappointment. His cheeks held a red tint to them. He was blushing. "Sorry about that. I didn't think that anyone was here" He didn't look at me as he walked over to a cupboard and got a glass out, quickly filling it with water.

"It's ok, this is your home you don't have to apologise" I told him trying to kill his embarrassment but his cheeks just grew darker. He faced me anyway but his eyes didn't meet mine like they had yesterday and for that I was thankful, I didn't want to feel them emotions that he had sent through me before.

"I'm Seth, Leah's brother"

"I sort of guessed that" I laughed. "I'm Bella, Sam's sister." I tried to lighten up the mood that had now taken over the kitchen. It worked because his handsome face suddenly broke out into a wide smile.

"I know who you are" He nodded, his smile quickly turned to a frown as he walked over to the table I was sat at. He pulled a chair opposite out and sat down. The glass of water he had just been carrying was now placed on the table. His face was serious as he looked at me.

"Bella, I know you don't know me but I have something important to tell you" His eyes held sympathy.

"What is it?" I asked suddenly cautious about what it was he was going to tell me. Was it about Sam or Leah? Who else could it be about? I don't know anyone else.

"Right, I don't know how to tell you this but...you're sat in my seat" He smirked at me and my mouth dropped open. Was he serious? "It's ok, I'll let you off this time but I might not be so nice about it next time." He winked at me and stood up. He was just about to leave the room when I let the apple leave my hand and smack into the back of his head. The apple landed on the floor effortlessly after it had met its destination.

He turned around and smiled at me. "Did you chuck an apple at my head?"

"There is no one else here is there?" I smirked. "If there was then they would have died laughing at you when you walk in here with your boxers on"

His cheeks turned red again. "I said I was sorry about that" He looked down and scratched the back of his head. He looked up with a cheeky smile on his face. "but you know you liked it"

I laughed but felt slightly confused, one minute he is completely shy but the next he is complete cheeky. "What makes you think that?" was my wise answer back to him.

He smirked and walked back over to the table where I was still sat. I eyed the glass of water that he still held in his hand. "I'm a man and you're a woman, do the math" He was leaning over the table and his muscles were flexed underneath his tight t-shirt. My breath caught in my throat as I looked into his eyes and-

"I'm home" Seth jumped up startled and quickly turned to leave the room. He winked at me before he left with a huge smile on his face. I couldn't keep the smile off my face either. My wish had come true, Seth had made my problems disappeared even though it was only for a couple of minutes.

**_--_**

**_--_**

**_So it's little Sethy, except in this story he isn't so little! I know some of you may not like it been Seth but at least give it a shot._**

**_I've made a polyvore set for this story other day. The link is on my profile along with some others._**

**_Anyway leave a review and tell me what you think of Seth and Bella's official meeting._**

**_Bex_**

**_xxx_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Bella?" I heard Leah's voice question from the hallway.

"I'm in here" I yelled slightly breathless. She popped her head into the room and smiled at me but the grin quickly turned into a frown when she saw me. "What's up?" She asked as she placed her bag down on the table in front of me.

"Nothing, why do you ask?" I sounded slightly defensive which I could tell took her quite by surprise.

"No reason, you just look flustered that's all" She shrugged and walked over to the refrigerator to get a drink.

"So what have you been up to then?" She asked and took a seat in front of me. We sat and talk about everything and anything but my mind would always wonder off to Seth. I wanted to be talking to him and kept thinking about how shy but yet completely cheeky he was. His blush was probably the cutest, yet hottest, thing I have ever seen.

At 6oclock Leah and I were talking about dinner plans when Seth decided to grace us with his presences. He walked into the kitchen with his phone in hand looking like he had just stormed of a runway. "I'm going out" Seth mumbled without looking up from his phone.

"Ok, be careful" Leah told him and kissed his cheek. "Don't let the guys bully you anymore Seth, seriously stick up for yourself" His head shot up at her words and meet my gaze. His cheeks turned the same redness that I had witnessed earlier. He gave me a shy smile in which I returned. His brown eyes were slightly glazed over and his teeth bit his bottom lip. I couldn't help but look at him with longing and want.

"They don't bully me. It's just the way we are with each other" He turned back to Leah who was looking between both of us with a look of uncertainty. She brushed it away, however, when she replied back to him.

"I don't care what you say Seth, the guys push you around. Just be careful ok?" She talked as if she was talking to her own child. The interaction between the two of them was caring. Leah seemed to be very protective of Seth but I have no idea why, Seth is huge! Why couldn't he stick up for himself?

"Whatever you say Leah" he let out a sigh before walking out of the room, seconds later the front door was slammed shut.

"I seriously don't get that boy. He's suddenly in a mood and there is no getting through to him" Leah told me as she rummaged through her bag. My eyes were still trained on the place that Seth had been stood. My mind seemed to be hoping for him to reappear, but why? "The guys always push him around as well because he is the youngest, there's no need for it. I have warned them over and over but they don't give a fuck! God I wish Sam would train his god damn pack!" She got angry as she rambled on and on to herself. My ears were met by the word 'pack' again. I didn't question it, however, and just let Leah carry on.

"So want to go to Billy's Dinner?" Leah wiggled her eyebrows at me and made me giggled. We always used to go there for dinner on Friday nights I never expected it to be still open, never mind Billy still owning it.

"Yeah let's go" I squealed excitedly and jumped out of my seat. She laughed and grabbed her bag.

--

Billy's Diner looked exactly the same and for the first time since I've been in La Push I felt like the little girl that once used to dance around this very building with my brother. Leah opened the door for me and I walked in ahead instantly getting hit by the hot air and the smell of food. My taste buds started to water at the smell.

"Let's sit over this side" Leah nodded over to the left hand side and started to walk in that direction. I followed until she suddenly came to a standstill. I looked around her to see why she had stopped. Over in the corner surrounding a table were the boys that were at Sam's yesterday, including Seth. He was sat on the edge seat looking down at the table glumly. Leah walked over to the closest table and sat down. I followed. "What's up Leah?" I asked her as I picked up a menu. Why, I didn't know I already knew what I was going to order.

"Nothing" She shrugged and looked down, avoiding me. I nodded and decided not to push it. "What you having?" She asked me as she looked at her own menu. I was just about to answer when I heard a voice behind me take the words right out of my mouth.

"Mushroom ravioli" It was deep gruff voice that I had heard before and although it had changed with age, I could still place it in my memories. I turned in my seat and looked up. Nobody was there though, my eyes fell down and there sat Billy Black. I frowned when I realise that it was not a normal chair he was sat in, it was a wheelchair.

"Billy?" I asked. Besides the wheelchair he hadn't changed much, just had gained a few more wrinkles from the last time I was here.

"Yes, nice to see you again Bella" His thin lips turned into a smile, it was an old mans smile. A smile that had a past, it had seen things that most hadn't. He seemed in pain as he looked at me. I moved out of my seat and wrapped my arms around him.

"Billy it's so good to see you again." I told him as I pulled away and sat back down in my seat. He moved the chair forward so he was now also sat at the table, between myself and Leah. "If you don't mind me asking Billy, what happened?"

"Nothing for you to worry about sweetheart" He gave me the worn out smile again. He breathed out a breath of air and spoke again. "So why it is that you have been in La Push since yesterday and this is the first time you have shown your face here?" He asked me with a hint of humour. I laughed. Billy was my father's best friend before he passed away. He was always a kind, pleasant man and everyone here respected him.

"Sorry Billy, I've had things to sort out" I told him and put the menu back on its stand. I saw him nod by the corner of my eye.

"Sam" That's all he said. The table went silent and I met Leah's gaze across the table. She gave me a wary smile but I knew her mind was in other places. Her eyes left mine and land on the table in the corner on which all the boys were all sat at. "He did the right thing" Billy mumbled loud enough for me to hear.

"What?" I asked him, knowing full well what he was talking about. He thought Sam was right by sending me away.

"Bella you need to understand and I'm sure you will soon enough. Sam did the best thing at the time. La Push was in grave danger and he wanted to protect you." He was willing me to understand him with his eyes.

"How many times am I going to hear about how he was protecting me? Why does everyone see Sam has the 'hero' in all this? All he did was get rid of me" I spoke the words calmly and coldly not meeting Billy's gaze and focusing on the table.

Billy was about to speak again but was cut off by Leah's voice that seemed to bounce off the walls of the restaurant. "THAT'S IT, I'VE HAD ENOUGH" The tone of her voice was deafening and I felt as if my ear drums were going to burst. At first I thought her outburst was targeted at Billy but then as she stood up I noticed that her eyes were focused on the corner table.

"Paul I swear to god if you don't shut the fuck up I will rip your head off and feed it to leeches!" She screamed as she walked over to them. I got up from my seat but Billy's hand on mine stopped me from moving over to her. He told me with a stern look on his face that I should stay out of it.

"That time of the month again Leah." The men all chuckled as one spoke.

"Why don't you keep your mouth shut Quil, nobody likes a fuck up like yourself." She was now stood in front of the table and one guy had risen to his feet.

"What's the cause of your outburst this time Leah?" One of the remaining sitting guys asked. He was completely calm and looked as if he had sat through this a million times.

"My problem is all of you" Her voice was cold as she glared at them all in turn. What is she doing? Does she not realise that these guys were all three times bigger than what she is? "What is your fucking problem with me? Why do you feel the need to talk shit about me every time I walk into the room? You are pathetic and childish"

"You're a girl and in our pack" The standing one stared at her. I saw Seth cringe at his words but he didn't say anything in his sister's defence. "We told Sam that you shouldn't be but he didn't listen, it's not right"

"Do you think I want to be in the pack, really? I don't at all, I would be happier if I never had to be near you guys again but it is Sam's wishes and I respect that even though we don't see eye to eye on everything, he is right about this. Now just stop acting immature and deal with it!" She told them. The guys all stood up this time; Leah didn't even flinch, however.

Before everyone could say another thing I was by Leah's side and pulling on her hand. "Let's leave Leah" I pleaded with her.

"No" She moved her hand out of mine and faced the guys again. She was shaking slightly and same goes for half of the guys. All except Seth, he just sat at the table staring at me.

"Listen to her" One spoke and caught my attention; he was the calm one from earlier and seemed almost relaxed. Leah stared at him for only a second before turning to me.

"Bella why don't you go back to mine while I sort this out" She practically demanded me.

"No Leah, I'm staying here" I eyed the boys with a suspicious glare.

Leah was about to reply to me when one of the guys cut in. "Just go home little girl, don't get involved in things that don't concern you" He snared and gave me an evil smirk that made me back away.

Seth seemed to pop up out of nowhere and slam Quil against the wall. "Don't you dare talk to her like that! If you so much as say one bad fucking thing to her every again, I swear to god I will make you pay. Now fucking apologise to her!" He banged Quil's head against the wall again before pulling him over to where I was standing. "Apologise"

"I'm sorry" Quil gasped out and Seth dropped him to the floor. He gently grabbed my hand and started to drag me to the door. Before we walked out he turned to look at the group of guys that were now stood with their mouths wide open and staring at him with a look of terror and admiration. Leah looked at the floor and seemed to be trying to hold back laughter.

"If any of you, and I do mean any of you, so much as say one indecent thing to my Bella I will make sure that you never see day light again. Got it?" He roared at them. They nodded at him and some had a small smile on their faces. It wasn't a smirking smile, it seemed like they were happy.

Before Seth could open the door to get outside it opened by its self and in walked Sam. God more drama, when will it end! He smiled when he saw me but it quickly transformed into a deep frown when he noticed my hand connected to Seth's. His eyes never left them as he spoke to everyone in the diner.

"What's going on here?" Nobody spoke and the door creaked open again. In walked Emily, she looked around confused at every individual. The room was filled with an overloading silence and nobody dared to speak.

"I SAID WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" Sam was angry, really angry. I had never heard him speak so harshly before. The silence was thicker now but this time Seth was the one that broke it. His voice came out calmly as if Sam didn't look like his veins were about to explode.

"Bella has left some things at Leah's and I was just about to take her to get them" Why did he lie? His hand left my grasp. I felt cold without it and my hand automatically searched around for it until it was back in mine.

Sam did seem to relax but only slightly. He turned around the room and found Billy. "Is this true?" He demanded from him. Billy just nodded as if he was bored with the whole thing.

"Okay, go on then" He stepped out of the way and Seth led me out of the restaurant. We both walked across the parking lot with our fingers intertwined. Just the feeling of his skin never mine made my heart jump. I held on to him tighter and his fingered locked more. When we had gotten far enough away from the restaurant I decided to speak.

"Why did you lie to Sam?"

"He gets angry when we all argue like that and I didn't want you to see that. He'll find out about the fight soon enough though. He always does." I mumbled.

"Thanks for sticking up for me" He just nodded. "It was very brave of you"

"He didn't have any right in saying then things to you" His hand started to shake around mine, I tightened my grip and immediately it stopped.

We walked the rest of the way in silence, every so often I would casually look up at him and he would give me a wink. It was a way of him telling me that I was okay with him. I already knew that. In the time that I have been with him I never in all my life felt so protected, I felt a sense of belonging in his presence and it was such a mind blowing feeling.

We stopped walking when we reached Leah's house. Seth turned to look at me, not letting go of my hand. We were incredibly close and I could feel an unexplainable amount of heat coming off his body as it grew closer to mine. He brought our intertwined hands up to his face and gently kissed my hand. "Do you want to hang out?" He asked and the cutest blush formed on his cheeks. "I don't feel like going inside yet" He mainly spoke to my hand and I could see the fear in his expression.

"Ok, I'd love to. What do you want to do?" He relaxed and only then did he look at me. His face held excitement and the cheeky grin had returned.

"I don't know. There isn't that much to do, shall we just walk?" He shrugged but his facial appearance didn't lighten.

"Sure" I nodded not really knowing what else to say. He dropped my hand but I didn't protest as he dropped his arm around my shoulder. The body heat instantly brought me into his side and I snuggled close. It didn't feel weird like it should do, it felt right.

"I thought you might be cold" He mumbled and turned to look the opposite way as we started to walk away from the house.

"I was. Thanks" I muttered. Truth be told I wasn't cold, but if it gave me an excuse to be in his arms then I really didn't mind.

"It okay" He mumbled and then fell into silence. It wasn't uncomfortable though. It felt good to be just walking and not having to force a conversation like I had been doing with Sam or Emily. I didn't force it with Leah but sometimes it is nice just to be with someone and just think, not really saying anything but both completely fine with their own thoughts. We walked along the beach and down the path that lead to Leah's house again. All the time Seth kept his arm around me and I snuggled close to him.

We didn't stop at the house though, we carried on walking. I looked up at him and asked "Where we going?"

"I best take you back to the diner otherwise everyone will think I kidnapped you" He laughed. I smiled and looked back ahead. He seemed so carefree unlike when he was with his friends earlier. He seemed so hostile then, like he didn't want to be there. It didn't take long to get back to Billy's. Before we got in view of the place he dropped his arm and winked at me with a small frown on his face. I could see the group of guys in the window sat around the same table they were sat around before but they were with Sam, Emily and Leah this time.

"They're really not that bad" He smiled at me in a reassuring way. "Come on" He opened t he door for me and stepped aside. I still looked unsure. "I swear I will not let any of the big mean kids get you" He chuckled.

"Well in that case..." I stepped into the diner again, with Seth following behind.

**_--_**

**_--_**

**_I couldn't stop typing haha. Today, I've not stopped typing all day! I've finished three assignments, wrote this chapter and half of my next chapter for Expect the Unexpected! Wow!_**

**_For those that may get anger with me about the little argument with the wolves, don't worry everything with them will be explained next chapter, same with Billy and why he didn't help out._**

**_Anyways I hope you like it, I know I do._**

**_Leave me a review and tell me what you think!_**

**_Okay, I'm official in love with this version of Seth! Never really thought about reading/writing a Bella and Seth story before but now I love it! Thanks so much for your support on this story and I'm glad to hear that some of you are going to give it a try even though they didn't really want Seth to be the wolf that imprinted on her._**

**_Bex_**

**_xxx_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The restaurant grew silent as Seth and I walked through the door. I dropped my shoulders and made my way reluctantly towards the table on which everyone was sat around. Sam instantly got on his feet, pure rage and irritancy was clear on his face. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at his overbearing and completely uncalled for behaviour.

"Where did you both go? I thought you were going to go and pick something up then come straight back. You've been gone an hour!" Sam spoke before the restaurant door was even closed. There he goes again with the protective brother card. To me he is just pathetic.

"As if you even care Sam really" I mumbled as Seth and I both took a seat at the filled table. I sat in a seat next to Leah, who gave me a concerned look before focusing her attention to the other side of the room. Nobody spoke or even moved as Sam sent me a hurt look and took his seat at the table once again. Emily instantly grabbed onto his hand and rubbed it to calm him. What did he expect?, I was only telling the truth. He sends me away for nine years then I return but as soon as I'm gone from his sight for an hour he wants to get the army out looking for me.

Leah's attraction was still elsewhere but the rest of the table full of guys was looking at Seth with small smirks on their faces. "Seth I think we need to talk" Sam was using his authority voice. The one voice that he used to make anyone do anything he wanted. I would know, he used to make me eat my vegetables with that tone.

Seth's eyes widened as he went to stand. He looked nervous so I pushed his shoulder down so he was sat in his seat. "No, Seth is going to introduce me to everyone" I smiled sweetly around the table, even though I had taken complete dislike to most of them already, just for the way they seemed to treat Seth.

"Leah can do that" Sam was irritated now.

"I want Seth too" I sent him a daggered look and he sent it straight back at me. Seth looked uncomfortable between the two of us, as did the rest of the table.

"Right umm ok? Introductions" Seth mumbled as he refused to look anywhere never Sam's direction. "Ok umm well you already know Sam, Leah, Billy and Emily" I nodded. "This is Embry, Paul and Jared" He pointed to three of the muscled guys. Jared was the one who was calm earlier and still had that chilled on look spread across his face, as if he had no worries in the world.

They all nodded in acknowledgement and Paul sent me a wink. Seth's expression turned into something that belonged to a murderer. His eyes darkened from the normal muddy brown to a pure black, his nose flared out and his lips trembled as a growling noise escaped his throat. I could feel his body trembling next to mine and I couldn't help but reach over to him and grabbed his warm hand, just like Emily had done with Sam.

As my hand connected with his skin, a spark seemed to shot through me and the shaking of Seth stopped. His face relaxed and his eyes closed slightly. I looked over at Paul whose face seemed apologetic and understanding.

"Seth really I didn't mean anything by it! I was just joking, I didn't know!" He was pleading for Seth to understand, I was vaguely aware of Seth nodding his head but my mind was elsewhere. What did he mean by 'I didn't know'? He didn't know what? "Anyway Bella it's nice to meet you" Paul told me sincerely as he nodded in my direction.

I looked back at Seth who seemed to be back to his normal self, so I pulled my hand away from his but he stopped me by tightening his grip. "Moving on from the Pervert Paul...."Seth chuckled and his statement was closing followed by a 'hey!' from Paul who also let out a laugh.

"This is Quil Altera." He pointed to the boy who, only a few hours ago, Seth had pinned against a wall. Quil didn't seem as angry or irritated as he had done earlier, he seemed almost apologetic. As soon as Seth spoke his name he shot to his feet and looked me in the eyes. "I'm sorry about what I said earlier, it's just that I get a bit carried away when Leah and I have our arguments" Everyone around the table nodded in agreement, except Leah. She was still staring at the opposite side of the diner. She didn't seem to be interested in our conversation at all. "I didn't mean to bring you into the argument, Will you forgive me?" He really did seem sorry and his eyes gave away his feelings of regret. Just as I was about to give my answer, I was cut off by two voices.

Seth had said "You don't deserve her forgiveness" but it was drowned out by the sound of my brother who all but yelled "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO MY SISTER?"

I groaned at his behaviour yet again but was quickly reassured when Seth squeezed my hand. "Nothing!" Quil quickly defended himself but Sam was already on his feet and pulling him out of the diner. Billy sighed and started to wheel after them with a small smile on his face. I knew then that this was typical behaviour of Quil.

"...and last but not least Jacob Black" Seth pointed to all too familiar man who was sat opposite me. Jacob Black, how could I forget him? When you're a child there is always one other child that just finds complete and utter thrill out of the making your life hell and you find nothing but delight at torturing them. That was me and Jacob, we were always at war, we never did anything to hurt the other we just liked to torment each other.

"Hi Bella" He smiled at me but it wasn't the old smile that he gave me when we were kids, when he used to throw mud at me. This smiled held friendliness. I returned it.

"Well, well Jacob Black, do you still wear your superman pyjamas?" I asked casually.

He laughed at my question and smirked as he replied. "Yes I do actually. Do you still cry when you can't wear your Disney princess outfit because it's in the wash?"

I nodded and burst into laughter at the memory of my weird obsession of dressing up. I always used to wear a different costume but my complete favourite was the Disney princess one, I wore it everywhere and made me an easy target for Jacob's jokes.

Everyone around the table had fallen into their own conversation, all that is except Emily, Leah and Seth. Emily was gazing out of the window, no doubt looking at Sam. Leah was looking in the same position as before. Whatever she is thinking about, it must be important. Seth was looking at Jacob with a killer look in his eye. I decided to get his attention.

"Umm Seth is Leah ok?" I whispered and nodded in her direction. He looked over at her and concern covers his features. He looked back down at me and smiled.

"Yes she'll be fine" His smile didn't seem to reach his eyes and I knew he wasn't lying, but he wasn't telling the whole truth. "I'm going to head home now." He told me and stood, removing his hand from mine. I felt myself frown and nothing but unexplainable sadness filled me. "Would you like me to walk you home?" He offered me his hand again and his lips were pulled up into a cheeky smile, the same one he wore back at the house. "I don't want you getting lost now do I?"

"No I suppose not" I laughed and reconnected my hand with his. The sadness instantly disappeared and I felt incredibly whole as if the moment of despair never happened. I couldn't help but smile as we mumbled our goodbye to everyone and walked out of the diner door and past a very heated argument with Sam and Quil, neither of them noticed us.

Just like before Seth and I walked in silence, my hand still in his. I knew it should be weird that we were holding hands, but it didn't feel it. It just felt normal as if it was the thing that come naturally to us. I liked that feeling and I'm pretty sure Seth did too, with the casual smiles he kept giving me as we walked.

We seemed to be walking slowly and that was the way I want it to stay. I didn't want to leave Seth so the longer this walk took the long I would be in his presence. But all to quickly we had made it back to Sam's house.

Seth and I stopped at the door. I tried to pull my hand away from Seth's so that I could get my key out of my packet but it refused to let it go. Instead he grabbed my other hand in his and held onto both of them tightly.

"Bella, I know you don't want to hear this but trust Sam" He whispered quietly and I knew he was preparing himself for my anger, but it didn't seem to come to me. I couldn't be mad at Seth, he hadn't done anything. I didn't say anything in response, just looked at him. "He loves you"

"If he did love me, he wouldn't have sent me away" I said simply without raising my voice or letting myself get angry. I said it calmly and for the first time, I spoke with only sadness.

"He does love you Bella, so much. He has been a mess without you. He regretted his actions as soon as he made them but it was the right thing to do" Seth brought one hand up to my face and strocked my cheek with so much care.

"Why didn't Emily know about me then if he loved me so much?" My question was meant to be rhetorical but Seth seemed to have the answer.

"The few of us that did know about you daren't mention your name in front of Sam because of his self hatred for himself, therefore no one spoke of you and Emily never knew he had siblings."

"But-" I was about to protest but Seth stopped me.

"Bella, just give him more time. Believe me it's hard for him just like it's been hard for you" Seth whispered. I nodded just because it was Seth, if anyone else would have said that I would have most certainly argued back.

It did set of a new feeling however, I felt insecure. Seth made me give in so easy, I had never done that for anyone else before. It scared me how much my body and mind trusted this man that is practically a stranger.

"You need some sleep Bella and think about what I have said." With that he dropped my hands and walked away down the road. I watched him until he left my sight, only then did I go into the dark house.

--

I had been laid on my bed for an hour before I heard moved down stairs and the voices of Emily and Sam. I sighed and turned over trying to block there voice out. I had been thinking about what Seth had said. Sam is my brother and although I don't agree with what he did, I should respect his decision and wait until he told me the truth. I knew deep down that he loved me, I love him too. I just couldn't bring myself to forgive him for something that hurt me so much.

A knock on my bedroom door brought me out of my thoughts. "Come in" I mumbled loudly enough for them to hear me as I sat up in bed. Sam opened the door and walked in.

"I'm on nights tonight at work so I wouldn't be in. I just wanted to make sure your okay before I go" He said to me looking at the floor. It was only then that I realised that I had never even thought about what Sam did for a living.

"Okay" I nodded. Silence filled the room for what felt like hours. I was expecting him to leave but he didn't.

"I need time Bella. I will tell you my reasons I promise" He was pleading with me again and it broke my heart even more.

"Promises are something that you can't live up to Sam" I mumbled.

"I know. I know that and I want to change it. You are my little sister and there is no body in this world that I love more. I should have looked after you when mum and dad died but I didn't and I am ashamed of that. I am ashamed that I let you done. Seeing you so mad at me is breaking me" I didn't speak. "I just want to say that you have grown up into a beautiful young woman, Bella. You are intelligent, loving, selfless.......Mum and Dad would have been so proud of you and I'm proud of you Bella. I'm proud to be your brother" my heart broke at his words and the look of pure despair on his face. My legs moved on their own as they made their way to where Sam stood. I wrapped my arms around him and his arms wrapped around me. I felt at home.

I couldn't keep it in any longer, no matter how strong I am. I cried. So did Sam. We stood holding each other for what seemed like hours just crying out all the emotions that this past day had brought us and most of all I cried for my parents. I pulled away when I ran out of tears, Sam reluctantly let me go. We looked at each other for a few seconds.

"I will tell you soon Bella and you will understand everything" He gave me a sad smile and exited my room, leaving me alone. After a few minutes of staring at the space that Sam was once stood, I moved to lay on my bed. My eyes drooped and in no time at all I was in my dreams.

--

"NO" A shrieking voice startled me and I shot up from where I laid. I looked around my dark room for the source of the noise. I saw nothing but black. I blinked my eyes lids a few times to get my eyes used to my surrounding. In the distance I could hear the faint sound of whimpering.

I swung my legs out of bed and crept towards the door. "No, no, no, no..." Emily was repeating over and over again. I could hear further movement and the muffled sound of voices. My heart was in my throat. Sam had left earlier, so who was in the house.

More whimpers from Emily told me that I needed to do something, no matter how scared I was. I looked down the hallway and the cost was clear. My feet seemed like metal blocks as I walked closer and closer to the staircase, all the while the voices were getting louder.

As I reached the top of the stairs I heard a voice I recognised. Seth. "What about Bella?" His voice was strained and slightly shaken.

I took a glance down the stairs and saw Emily sat on the bottom step with Jared in front of her trying to keep her calm. Her voice was raspy as she struggled to breath out "no, no, no" As much as I had took an instant dislike to Emily, I couldn't stand to see her in pain knowing that Sam cares for her so much. I shot down the stairs taking two at a time.

Emily glanced up and stood as soon as she saw me. Her face was pale, with the exception of her red raw eyes which she had been rubbing to wipe away the tears. Her cheeks were stained with the tears that were still leaving her eyes. I walked forward. "Emily what's a matter?" I knew my voice was shaking because whatever she was about to say would be bad.

"Bella.... it's Sam" She sucked in a deep breath and my heart seemed to stop and freeze at her words. I felt as if I was going to throw up and the room started to spin. "He's been attacked"

--

Hope you like it!

Sorry about the cliffy but I will be updating soon and sorry about any typos I haven't had change to read this through but I felt like I needed to post. I will read through this tomorrow and change any mistakes.

Look out for a new story that I am writing due to popular demand! It's a Sam and Bella imprint story with a twist! It should be posted within the next few days.

Review, you know you want to! :) ;)

Bex

xxx


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

I felt my heart pumping fast in my chest, the room around me started to spin out of control. Every colour and object was blending in to one background. Sam had been attacked, my brother Sam. I breathed in deep breathes and tried to stop the sudden sickness that I felt. I slammed my eyes lids shut in an attempted to stop the room from spinning.

You hear about these incidents all the time on the news and watch with sympathy for the victim and the family. It was different then, I wouldn't know the person it had happened too. Now I do, it was my only brother, my blood.

After all I had been through with him in the past years, after all the hatred that I had developed for this man; I would never lose the love and adoration that is still deep inside of me. Those feelings are the ones that have surfaced now and I'm glad of that. I do, however feel anger, but this time it wasn't directed at Sam, no it was fixed on the scum that have hurt him.

"What? By who? Who would attacked Sam?" I practically screamed at who ever would listen. I felt arms wrap around me and my head was pressed gently into a solid hard chest. I wrapped my arms around the person chest and clung to them with all I had. I knew who it was, Seth. I could tell just by the feel and smell of him. If this was any other situation I would have been memorized at the fact that I was pressed against Seth, who didn't have a shirt on.

I moved my head against his chest and felt him slightly flinched under me. I pulled away from him and opened my eyes. The spinning had stopped but the sick feeling was still present in my stomach. I looked up at Seth who still had held of my waist in his hands.

It was only then did I realise that he was covered in a deep red liquid, blood. My eyes flew around his chest and feel on a freshly cut wound on his right shoulder. I gasped when I saw it and I could feel the tears trickling down my cheeks. "Seth your bleeding" The words slurred out as a whimper.

"It's nothing Bella" He mumbled and clung to my waist tighter.

"Seth you're injured!" I practically yelled as my eyes quickly went to examine the cut. The blood was dried and not wet like I had expected. I frowned as I examined it further. It was healing. I knew it was a fresh cut due to the blood but the wound looked a few days old. I shook my head and pulled myself out his arms. "Come with me" I caught his hand in mine and pulled it towards the kitchen were a few guys were sat. None of them paid us much attention, so I quickly forced Seth to sit down and swiftly got a towel and wet it with some cold water.

I stood in front of Seth and wiped away the dried blood, he never flinched once. "Seth where's Sam?" My words burned my throat as my mind spun to my brother, if Seth was injured and nobody even noticed then Sam must be pretty messed up. I didn't want to think about that though. I needed to see him.

"He's at Billy's. We had to leave though, Billy said he was going to sort it" I sighed in relief. His injuries must not be so serious if Billy didn't feel the need to send him to a hospital.

I nodded and reached for some bandages out of the cupboard. I didn't think his cut was in need of anything on it, as the wound was already closed up and only a small amount of blood was still lingering at the faint opening. My mind must have been playing tricked on me earlier when I thought the cut was deep.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?" I asked seriously. I acted casual whilst I wiped up his shoulder, but I was aware at how silent the room was and the curious stares from the others.

"Sam will tell you that" Was all that Seth said in a tone that was meant to close to the conversation.

I let out a very un-lady like snort and muttered "Of course"

Seth placed his hand over mine that had just finished with his injury. I looked into his deep brown eyes. "Bella, I want to tell you but I can't" Those eyes held nothing but sincerity and truth. I moved my hand from under his but didn't look away from his dark intense gaze.

"Do you need a glass of water or anything?" I asked him, clearly aware of the amount of blood he had lost and the change of him felling slightly faint.

"No thanks" He looked down at his shoulder and smiled to himself. The smiled held pride and joy, something I would never have expected to be on the face of someone when they had just been injured. "You are amazing Bella. Thanks for patching me up" He mumbled with the silly smile on his face. I couldn't help but let my heart jump as he complimented me.

I washed my hands and looked at the clock, 3AM. I groaned and turned to the other guys in the room. Jacob was sat with his head resting on his arm, a look of boredom was plastered across his face and next to him, Embry was fast asleep, every few seconds he would let out a huge snore.

"I'm going to Billy's" I spoke out loud without even thinking first. Jacob sprung to his feet and looked at me with a panicked expression. His eyes held fear and cautious as they flickered to myself and then towards the doorway.

"You can't" His voice was demanding and guarded. I was shocked at his sudden fury towards me. His eyes seem to be forcing me to do as he said.

"Why not?" I asked simply with a hint of irritation due to the fact that a near enough stranger was demanding something from me that clearly had nothing to do with him.

He averted his eyes towards the floor and then back up at me. "Just because" He mumbled clearly holding something back. What a surprise! That's all any one does around here. I huffed before offering him a reply to his unjustified statement.

"Isn't it my right to see my brother after he was attacked? Don't you think I need to know more about this attack, something everyone here seems to want to keep from me" I didn't raise my voice, I stayed calm.

"You can't go there-" Jacob started to say but was disrupted my Seth who had risen to his feet behind me.

"Jacob she can go" He said and slide his arm across my shoulders. "In fact I will go with her"

"But the dangers" He raised his eyebrows at him.

"I know the dangers and if I'm with her there will not be any at all" He said basically.

Jacob sat back in his seat with the same warning look on his face. "Ok but if Sam asks I didn't agree with this"

Seth laughed and pulled me out of the kitchen and into the hallway. Emily was still sat on the stairs with Jared and another woman gently trying to sooth her. As more tears streamed down her face and more gasps of breath exited her, I couldn't help but see the true love she held for my brother. I had been a spoilt brat for treating her so badly, it was clear that she loves my brother and my brother loves her. But his love was once for Leah that was the one thing I didn't understand but it had nothing to do with Emily, so why was I been such a bitch?

"Emily, everything will be okay" I whispered. She looked up at me and wiped the tears away from her eyes. She seemed surprised that I was talking to her. "Seth is taking me to see Sam, would you like to come with me?" I asked. She nodded and instantly stood; her legs were slightly wobbly as she took a few steps due to her nerves and the tiredness.

Jared smiled and nodded at me as he helped her into her coat. I didn't bother to get changed; I just slipped on a pair of shoes and stepped outside in my pyjamas. The cold air hit me but it was like I didn't even feel it as Seth wrapped his arms around me. I could get used to him been there all the time, protecting me. It felt natural.

We started to walk down the drive and down the street, Emily behind. She quickly caught up to us, however.

"I'm sorry Bella" She stuttered out. "I never realised that Sam ever had a sister. I didn't know but now I do and I agree what Sam did was wrong. The reason behind it though, is understandable but he still went the wrong way about it. The point is, that I support you" I nodded to show that I had understood her. It appreciated her for say that; it took a big person to speak out about this kind of thing, especially after I had treated her so badly.

"Thank you Emily, that means a lot." I gave her a small and soft smile, to show that I understood and respected what she was saying. I don't have a problem with her but I still didn't see why Sam was with her when he had Leah.

--

Sam was laid on his back in a small bed. His feet hung out the edge with no covers protecting them from the cold; he didn't seem to mind however. If this was any other situation it would have been quite comical to see but it wasn't a different situation, it was this one.

As soon as we had gotten here to Billy's, Seth had pulled Billy anyway to talk but not before Billy gave me the same kind of concerned look that Jacob had given me a few moments before. Emily had insisted that I went into upstairs bedroom to see Sam first; she said that I had the right.

"Sam"

He's eyes flashed up to meet mine and they brightened slightly. His lips seemed to want to form a smile but he looked as if he didn't know whether too. I leant up against the door frame as he attempted to sit up in bed but groaned in pain and relaxed back down with a sigh. I didn't move from my position, a part of me wanted to comfort him but I didn't.

"So Sam, how are you?" The words exited my mouth almost robot-like but he didn't show any sign that he had in fact noticed.

"I'm fine, nothing that won't be back to normal soon"

I nodded and looked at his facial expression. He seemed tried and somewhat restless. We fell into a silence for only a few moments before I felt the need to slash into it. "So are you going to tell me what happened?" My foot tapped in anticipation.

"No" Was his simply answer. It was one I was expecting but just not for him to offer it to me this straightforward.

"Why?" I coldly spoke as I moved from the doorframe and dropped into a chair next to his bed. His eyes followed me and then looked back at the door.

"I've told you Bella. Wait and I will tell you everything, just wait"

I rose from my chair is distress. Here we go again.... "Sam, you need to tell me! This is getting fucking ridiculous now!" I didn't mean to get angry but these days, I just couldn't help it. I breathed out a deep breath and sat back in my chair, trying to give off a calm posture. "Sam, please" These words came out breathless and needy.

"Bella, give me time" He struggled to speak and the words came out raspy and unsteady. There he goes again with time, I don't have forever.

"I can't give you time because I don't have it. I'll be gone soon and this time I will not return. This summer will probably be the last time you see me. I can't keep waiting around and I will not move on and play happy families with you"

He didn't say anything just looked at me in a way that told me he was thinking about something. His eyes suddenly filled with tears but he didn't let them fall. "Okay, go home and get some sleep, tomorrow I will tell you everything"

"Everything?" I asked just to be sure. He nodded. I smiled at him and whispered "Thank you"

He offered me a nod and looked towards the door."Is Seth here?" I nodded but his eyes didn't look at me. "Can you send him in, I need to speak to him" He looked slightly on edge but I didn't question him as I walked out of his room and down the stairs. I wondered to myself what Sam could possible want with Seth.

_**--**_

_**I have bad news! My laptop has a huge virus and won't even turn on! I'm completely upset, I serious can't believe it :( I've typed this up on my brothers laptop and I will carry on writing on it until mine is fixed. I wouldn't have a lot of time on it though, as my brother spents loads of time on it. I will be hand writing the chapters and then typing them up, that's how I did this one.**_

_**Sorry for any further delays and for those that read Expect the Unexpected I'm truely sorry because the nearly completed chapter is on my laptop and I will not be restarting it until I know that there is no way to recover it. I promise it will be updated with in the next couple of weeks though. God, I hate computers!**_

_**Anyway I hope you have liked the update and they may have been few typos because I have really rushed writing it up!**_

_**Leave a review and tell me what you think.**_

_**Bex**_

_**xxx**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**SPOV (Seth)**

"Seth, what happened out there-" I cut him off before he could take that sentence any further, knowing full well what he was about to say. He was about to apologise, when really he didn't need to.

"It's okay Sam, anyone would have reacted the same way you did. All I can do is apologies" I spoke sincerely because I honesty meant what I said. This is my fault and I would own up to that and take the punishment. I slumped down in the chair next to the bed in which he was laid in.

"No Seth, this is my mistake. I was completely at wrong. I shouldn't have given you those instructions. I let my personal feelings get the best of me and that is my fault initially. I'm sorry to you, to Bella and to the pack. Out there I wasn't thinking and that put everyone's life at risk."

"Sam-" I started but he just carried on speaking.

"I'm happy you imprinted on her, you're what she needs and you need her." He gave me a small smile before looking away quickly.

We fell into a silence which I had to fill. "What about them?" Hatred laced my voice.

He looked down and that all too familiar expression appeared on his face. It made him look old and worn out, as if he was a wise old man. Don't get me wrong he is wise but sometimes when this expression is plastered on, it is hard to see a man in his twenties. It's like looking at a man that has seen the world but had fraught every war that it had to offer. "I don't know Seth. They will be back though, they always are" He shook his head at his own words. I felt for Sam, I really did. I knew what he was going through. Some of the pack say I'm too young to understand what is going on because I'm the last one to phase – so far.

I do understand, more than some of them. They just think it's about the fighting and protecting our land. I understand what it is for Sam. It was about protecting his little sisters from them monsters. I understand because now I feel the same way. I'll do anything to protect Bella. To Sam it wasn't about the fighting or the killing of our enemy; it was about all he could to protect the one he loves the most. He would do anything for her. He showed that much tonight when he almost gave up his own life to protect me.

_**--Flashback--**_

"Seth you will do as I say!" Sam roared so loudly into each of our heads that I felt all my body shake. My legs started to move on their own accord, following the vampires scent. I knew it was wrong, the scent of was so strong, stronger than anything any of us had smelt before, yet Sam pushed me to follow it. "You never listen to anything I say do you Seth? Just because you have imprinted on my Bella doesn't mean that you can go against me boy!" I didn't miss the emphasis that he put on 'My', when he spoke of Bella. She doesn't belong to him, I thought to myself before I could stop it. "She's my little sister, she is my family!" His temper was only increasing and I could feel the anger flaring off him.

"Family? I don't think she sees you that way" I couldn't stop myself I just let the words come to me. I heard the others gasp. They had kept a low profile though out the whole argument, that I had almost forgotten about their presence.

Sam didn't reply at first, there was not one sound coming from his thoughts. I was just about to apologise when he spoke up. "Follow the scent and shut up" Was all that was said. I did as I was told and tried to not think of anything as I ran quickly in the direction that it was growing only stronger. I felt uneasy with this scent but I didn't want the others to know so I kept quite.

Earlier on in the night, a vampire trail was sensed on our land by Paul. We had instantly given chase. That was hours ago and since them we had all split up in different directions; the others had smelt nothing, only I had. The scent was shocking and I knew that there was more than one vampire, probably more than five, but Sam had told me to follow it and I obliged after much disagreement.

That's when it happened, not all at once but in steps. But the quickness in the attack happened all too fast. First the scent grew unbearable and then the pain. I was shoved and wounded in seconds. I whimpered as I hit the floor. I didn't even see it coming and nor did I know the danger of my situation. I rose to my feet preparing to fight. Big mistake. As I took in my surrounds, I was afraid to see ten or so vampires surrounding me, all in fighting crouches with smirks on their faces. Never before had I come face to face with a vampire, never mind ten. My heart was hammering as my breathing sped up and I struggled for air. The pain in my shoulder was no longer but the awareness that had overcome me was shocking. I was going to die.

I didn't move, I just stood, froze to the spot in disbelief. My gaze fell on one in which I would know anywhere from descriptions that the pack had given me. Her lips crawled up into a smile that only gave out evil, the eyes blood red and her hair, flaming red. She was one to stand out. She was also the one that Sam had been trying to kill for nine years.

I knew that this was what I was for, to kill these vampires and that this was a perfect opportunity but I couldn't bring myself too. I was hit by the packs thoughts, something in which I had forgotten about. "Seth we're on our way. Attack" Sam told me.

I gulped as my body pushed its way into a fighting posture. They all smiled even more widely before the red head spoke. "Are you ready to die wolf boy?" With that she lunged and me. I pushed my paws off the ground and flung into the air with my eyes lids tightly shut, ready for the impact of her body colliding with mine, but it never came. My eyes sprung open to see Sam fighting with the red head and the other vampires at war with my pack members.

I landed on the floor and instantly feel on my back, the pain in my shoulder suddenly hit me and I let the darkness take me, but before everything disappeared I heard one last howl of pain.

_**--Flashback ended--**_

I woke only minutes after the blackout and the wound in my shoulder was pain free but Sam was in a worst state. The vampires had escaped again, to Sam's dismay and the rest of the packs. This was starting to seem like a never ending battle and the possibility of this vampire winning was only increasing.

"I'm going to tell her tomorrow" Sam suddenly knocked me out of my thoughts as he stared forward in bed with a distant on look on his face. It seemed like a look of terror and I knew that he was slightly, if not a lot, edgy about how she was going to take it.

"She needs to know Sam. The longer you leave it the worse she may handle it" I told him calmly, but on the inside I was also petrified. My soul mate was going to be told about me and the pack. She may take it well which would be completely wonderful but then again she may take it badly and leave. I shuddered at the thought of her been gone, or worse scared of me.

"She'll take it well" He nodded, he was trying to persuade himself and I needed that persuading. "Yes she will" He mumbled to himself.

"Do you know how you're going to tell her?" I whispered. I don't know why I used a quite tone of voice it just seemed appropriate with the atmosphere.

"I don't know." He whispered back to me before we fell into a silence as we both thought of possible ways of telling Bella that an army of vampires wanted to kill her.

_**--**_

**_--_**

_**A bit of a cliffy. This chapter is short because I just wanted to let you read about what happened for Sam and Seth to get injured. I know it may seem a bit confusing at the minute, that's because you don't know about the whole story. There is something else that Sam needs to tell Bella apart from the werewolf business, it is also the main reason behind him sending her away. You will find out soon enough!**_

_**Tell me what you think and thanks so much for all your kind feedback, it is much appreciated!**_

_**OH and I am currently posting all my stories onto a new website called The Wolf Pack. The link is on my profile. It's not very big at the minute but join to show your support! The more members they get the more recognised it will be, so JOIN! LINK ON MY PROFILE!**_

_**Bex**_

_**xxx**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**BPOV**

I vaguely remember how I got here on Leah's couch. I was so exhausted that I didn't care where I fell and I knew that there was no way I would have made it back to Sam and Emily's so I just slept on this surprisingly comfy couch. I reached my arms above my head and stretched. I giggled slightly when I realised that I was still in my pyjamas that I had walked in to get to Billy's. That seemed like days ago, but in reality it was only a few hours. I looked at the clock that hung on the cream coloured wall and was shocked to see that it was 11am. I'd slept longer than I thought.

Music met my ears as I became more aware of my surroundings. I rose to my feet and followed the noise as I rubbed my eyes with the back of my hands. Leah was stood in the kitchen with the radio on, cooking what looked like eggs and bacon. She smiled when I walked in and placed some food on to a plate before handing it to me. I thanked her and sat down at the table.

"How did you sleep?" She asked me as she cracked more eggs and fried them.

"It was nice, your couch is really comfy" I told her. She must have caught on to how surprised I was because she laughed slightly before walking out of the room and shouting up the stairs to Seth. When she reappeared she joined me at the table with her own food and a plate full for Seth. It didn't surprise me by how much was on that plate.

I heard movement coming down the stairs and prayed that this time he wasn't just wearing his boxers. They seemed to be wasted as he strutted into the room in a blue pair of boxers and his hair and chest wet. His must have just been in the shower. I looked down at the food in front of me and tried to stop the blush from forming on my face, my attempts were useless.

Seth grabbed his plate, winked at me and moved swiftly out of the room again. Not once did he smile and not once did he look at his sister who was staring down at her food also. "You and Seth had an argument?" I asked as I shoved some more of the amazing tasting bacon into my mouth.

She shook her head with her eyebrows frowned. "Not really. I'm not mad at him. I'm mad that he forgave Sam for what happened. It wasn't even Seth's fault at all but he seems to want to blame himself. It was Sam who was at fault. God, why can't he admit his fucking mistakes? Seth said Sam apologised but for god sakes-" She cut her self and pulled her gaze away from her food with wide eyes. I was waiting for her to continue. What had Sam done to Seth? My insides were boiling but I tried remaining calm.

"Continue Leah" I raised an eyebrow. Nothing but realization covered her expression. She quickly looked away and didn't speak again. I rolled my eyes and shrugged. I should be used to been left in the dark by now but it still hurt me when I realised that everyone knows besides me. We ate the rest of our food in silence. I think Leah was too scared to speak just in case she rambled on about something else that would inform me. Leah stood up as soon as the food was cleared off her own plate, mine was still full.

"Why wouldn't you tell me anything? I thought you were my best friend Leah" I told her without looking up from my remaining food. I was aware of her now sitting back in her sea with a slump.

"Bella you know I would if I could" Was all she said with guilt. We didn't speak for a few minutes before I looked up.

"Can you please tell me why you and Sam are not together? That is the most important thing to me, I thought you were happy together, I just want to know what happened" I muttered and looked into her eyes. Her once hard expression softened and she gave me a heartbroken look. I could see in her eyes that she was having an internal debate about whether to tell me.

Eventually she made up her mind and with a sigh she spoke. "Emily is my cousin" I gasped at Leah's confession. "She came to visit me and Seth about a year after you left. Sam and Emily feel in love the rest is history" She said bitterly.

"Did Sam cheat on you?" I asked in rage. I never thought my brother would do that to Leah but now I'm not so sure. I don't seem to know anything about him like I use to.

She shook her head to my relief. "No, he broke up with me and told me that he had..." She paused as if she was struggling for a word. "Fallen for Emily" She looked down sadly. "I don't hate them for it though. Sam couldn't help it" She mumbled the last part. I didn't say anything; I just grabbed her hand that was resting on the table and rubbed it gently.

"He was an idiot Leah. You are beautiful and smart. You can do so much better than him anyway" She laughed and rose to her feet yet again, taking her hand away from mine.

"You know Bella, you will always be my little sister" She smiled at me. I returned it and rose to my feet to give her a hug.

"And you'll always be my big sister" I mumbled as I clung to her.

"I know" She paused. "I mean, I see the looks you give Seth. I thought you were going to jump him when he came down the stairs a minute ago" She giggled and I pulled out of the hug with a bright red face.

"I don't know what you're talking about" I said as I sat back down, not touching the food in front of me.

"Don't give me that! Your face was so red I thought you was about to explode!" She was full on laughing now. "And don't think I missed that wink he sent you"

I blushed even more if that was possible. "He likes you, he wants to kiss you!" She laughed in a sing song voice.

"Shhh Leah he might hear you!" I scolded her as I looked towards the kitchen door to make sure he wasn't in sight. My heart fell out of my chest as I saw Seth leaning against the door frame in only a pair of jeans. He had the recognisable cheeky smile on his face and was staring directly at me. If a hole was to open up in the floor at this very moment in time, I would gladly jump in it. Leah was still laughing in the back ground, which made it all the more embarrassing.

"Bella can I have a word" Seth spoke, the smirk still on his face.

"Yes, sure" I nodded with a tomato coloured face. I followed him out of the kitchen and in to living room.

Leah's laughter died down but her voice still held a giggle as she shouted after us. "Have fun love birds"

Seth sat on the couch which is where I slept only minutes ago. I breathed in a deep breath and sat next to him, making sure to keep my distance. He didn't look at me at first and I took this time to gaze at his well developed chest. I made sure my eyes averted away quickly before he noticed. He turned to face me with a pale looking face that seemed to give out a guilty look. Was this about what Leah was saying earlier?

"I just-" He paused for only a few seconds and cleared his throat. His eyes darted away from my face as he looked at his hands before they landed on my face yet again. "I'm here for you, remember that when Sam tells you everything" He nodded his head once and rose to his feet. I watched as he disappeared through the door, shocked at how quickly they conversation had ended.

After what was only seconds he stuck his head around the doorway. "Leah's right, I do want to kiss you" With that he disappeared leaving me in disbelief. All that could be heard was Leah's laughter, damn she had heard.

--

Leah and I decided to spend the day making cookies and cakes. She had allowed me to take a shower and borrow some of her clothes so that I didn't need to go back to Sam's house. Leah had persuaded me to let Sam come to me when he was ready to tell me everything. She said that he may need to think it through about how he was going to tell me.

I was starting to get nervous as the day drug by. Up until today I had never realised how big this thing that Sam is keeping from me would be. I did know however, that whatever it was would chance my life. I could tell just by how everyone had been acting about the news. At times I thought about just leaving without knowing and living my life away from Sam and starting a fresh. But I needed to know this information before I left, I needed to find closure after what had happened and get over it.

The nerves only increased when people started to arrive at Leah's house. First it was Billy and Jacob, who both smiled at me with toothy grins but neither of them would meet my gaze. The other guys that I had meet yesterday then turned up and then lastly, Sam and Emily. Sam seemed to have recovered completely from his injuries but I could see pained look in his expression. I don't think it from was from his physical injuries.

Everyone sat around the living room and Leah passed around the cookies and cakes that we had spent ages making. She gave me reassuring smiles whenever she had the chances but it didn't stop the flips that my stomach was doing. I didn't feel my nerves calm when Seth showed his face for the first time since this morning.

He sat straight next to me and with no delay he grabbed my hand. I smiled as he gave it a gently, yet meaning full squeeze. Sam's eyes averted to our intertwined hands every few seconds, his lips cruelled into what I thought was a small smile, but the shame in his eyes didn't leave.

The room quieten when everyone had been seated around. I didn't get why all these people had to be here, surely it was only between myself and Sam, probably Leah. I was happy Seth was here and that I was finally finding out what I wanted to know for so many years, so I didn't argue.

Sam cleared his thought and let out a sigh before he began to speak. "Bella what I'm about to tell you is information that you cannot repeat to anyone. Do you understand?" I nodded. "The only people that know are the people in this room now" Sam was speaking seriously. "Right..."

_**--**_

_**--**_

_**Sorry cliffy! Please forgive me. :( I don't have time to continue and I was going to aswell! I was going to continue with it when I had time but I thought I might aswell post it because I haven't been updating my stories as much as I should.**_

_**Obviously Bella will find out about the wolves next chapter and she will also find out some other things. People have been asking me a lot of questions about the vampires in the story, all I can say is that you will find out next chapter!**_

_**Hopefully I will update again sometime during the week so you won't have to wait very long!**_

_**I will be going on holiday next week, so my stories will not be updated at all after Monday the 5th until the 11th.**_

_**Let me know what you think! I value your opinions. :)**_

**_So, I don't have much time to read fanfics that much anymore but I've been reading some wolf pack stories recently and some are so under recongised but completely amazing! I want to help make these stories noticed more! So I'm in the process of updating my profile and I will be putting links on my profile of recommended stories that should be given more credit! But due to my lack of time I will not be able to look for these stories so if anyone knows a story that they think deceives more credit, let me know and I will be happy to help!_**

_**Bex**_

_**xxx**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10**_

"Where do I start?" Sam mumbled more to himself than anyone else. His eyes were fixed on his shaking hands with a thoughtful look written upon his face. Not one person in the room spoke a word, or moved for that matter. Everyone waited for Sam to continue. After a few minutes Sam looked up from his hands and gazed at me. His eyes met mine and he looked at me as if I was the only one in the room. "Nine years ago, Mum and Dad were not killed in a car accident like I told you" He paused whilst I let out a gasp that I had not intended to let out. "They were murdered." My eyes filled up with tears and my heart seemed to stop beating, murdered? Sam continued still holding my gaze. "Bella some of the things I am about to tell you can be slightly overwhelming, if you have any questions please wait until I have finished explaining."

I nodded in complete understanding, I knew they could see how I was eager to know more. I tried to keep the tears at bay, I wanted Sam to see that I can handle what he has to tell me and that I can be strong. It was clear that Sam still saw me as the nine year old that he once knew. This was my time to show Sam that I can handle myself and that I no longer needed him to look after me.

"Before I continue however, I need to show you something" He rose to his feet but the others remained seated. I looked at Seth and he gave me a slight nod, understanding what I was asking from him. I wanted him to come with me. Seth held on to my hand tightly as we stood also. He never let it go and it gave me comfort to know that he was there with me no matter what is said.

We made our way out into the back garden, a place in which I had not paid much attention to before but if I had I would have noticed just how beautiful it was. It reminded me so much of my mother even though she may have never step foot here. My mother loved to make our garden look amazing and I vaguely remember the exotic flowers that her garden had once been the home of. This garden looked amazing with the colourful lilies, daises and other vibrant flowers that were scattered across the long stretched grass.

"This garden is amazing" I stated with an admirable tone as we came to a stop at the foot of the trees at the very end. Seth bent down and picked up a lily and gave me a wink before placing it my hand. I smiled down at it and twirled it between my fingers. I wasn't aware of what Sam was doing until he called my name in order to get my attention.

"What I'm about to show you is linked to everything that you will find out." He rubbed both of his hands together and shifted from one foot to the other. "This will come as a bit of a shock" Was all he said before he turned and walked behind two of the massive trees and out of view. My eyes flew to Seth in confused. He squeezed my hands tightly before nodding over to where Sam had gone. I turned my head back and let out a gasp and my legs took a step back, my hand pulled on Seth to step back also but he didn't. He smiled at me and let my hand go before wrapping his arm around my waist, which enabled him to pull me forward to where I was stood before. I didn't noticed just how scared but I realised that my hands were shaking violently, along with the pounding of my heart.

I let my eyes fall onto the creature in front of me. It reassembled a spray dog with mattered black fur and sharp teeth, but it was too big to be a dog, too big to be any animal that I have seen before in fact. I looked over the creature and examined every aspect of it as it stood there and let me look at it in astonishment. My eyes met the huge brown ones and it was then that I knew what it was. I felt the fear leave as I suddenly felt as if there was nothing to be afraid of. I knew just by the looks of this animal that it was Sam.

"We're werewolves" Seth whispered to me as I gazed at the huge animal in front of me. My mind couldn't seem to be able to wrap my head around how this was even possible. How werewolves' can exist? That was a question that I should be asking myself, as I am now stood in front of my brother, who somehow has just turned into one.

"All of you?" I asked.

"The pack includes Sam, myself, Jared, Paul, Quil, Embry, Jacob and Leah. Sam can you phase back now" Seth said, his hand still in mine. I stiffened as I heard Leah's voice on the list. That's what the argument was about in the restaurant; some of the guys didn't want a girl in their pack.

I didn't even realise that Sam had gone behind the trees yet again before I saw him, in human form, walking towards us as he put his t-shirt back over his head. He didn't stop walking as he passed both of us; he just carried on going until he reached the house and disappeared inside. Seth gave me a quick reassuring smile before he pulled on my hand and led me after him.

Everyone was still sat around in the same places as we had left them and Sam had retaken his seat. When Seth and I were both settled down, Sam continued.

"Werewolves have one enemy-"

I cut him off much to everyone's surprise. "The cold ones, I remember Dad telling me the stories" Sam smiled and nodded. Dad used to always tell me stories before I went to bed, he had told Sam them when he was younger but when he was a teenager he gave up believing and laughed at Dads 'nonsense'. Each story was always about the same thing, werewolves.

"Our parents were killed by our enemies, vampires. We don't know why but we don't believe it was just a random attack." He sighed.

"Just after our parents were killed, only a few hours after, I phased into a wolf. It happens over time when the wolf gene comes out and it is set off by anger. Billy explained everything to me but at the time I was the only wolf so it was very hard to deal with. When I had managed to control my anger I started too spent more time with you and everything was fine for a few weeks. The pack was getting bigger and within a month, there were six of us. We didn't know why we were expanding so quickly at first until one night when I was teaching Embry anger control, we caught the scent of vampires. We gave chase, not stopping to think how many there were and how inexperienced we were. In a matter of minutes we were surrounded by hundreds of vampires. Of course we fought and lost, we didn't stand a chance against them. That night two of our pack members lost their life's Brady and Collin" I tension filled the room. "We respect what they did for us and they will forever be remembered for their courage. The locals here and in Forks believe that they were killed in the woods by a bear. We did kill a few of the vampires before they fled, one of which was one of their leaders, that we found out later was called James."

"After that fight, I knew I needed to protect you, Bella. They killed mum and Dad for a reason and I just couldn't stand around with you in constant danger, of course I thought about my opinions but time was running out and I had to do what was needed. You had to leave La Push. For a month, after I sent you to the boarding school I stayed there and watched over you, no vampire was in sight but the situation here was increasing and more people were phasing, not to mention dying. I knew you were safe and so I came back to protect this land. I hated myself for leaving you, it killed me. You need to understand that. I didn't want to lose you as well as mum and dad."

"But you did" I muttered.

"I know"

An awkward silence met my ears which seemed to make everyone tense up in the room. Several people shuffled in there seat uncomfortably and Emily even cleared her throat.

"Over the years the vampires have come back, for what we don't know. We have become more skilled and experienced from our first fight. We managed to 'kill' them every time, all but one. The woman, we believe her name is Victoria. She has comes back all the time with different followers and vampires each time they all die, except her. We don't know what she wants but it has something to do with our family."

"But why send me away?" I asked and for a second I realised that I had let my vulnerability show through.

"Don't you see, Bella, I had no choice. I needed to get you out of the way in order to deal with the situation and keep you safe"

"What about if the vampires had followed me there?" That was not something that had occurred to me until it had left my mouth.

"That's why I waited for a while but when the trouble continued here I knew you would be safe" His answers were all given to me calmly with the soft hint of pleading.

"I still don't get it. Wouldn't it have made more sense to keep me here where you were so that I was safer?"

"I didn't want you to grow up in constant danger. I wanted you to have a normal teenage life" He insisted.

"What normal teenager gets sent away by her brother to boarding school?" I laughed humourlessly but it caught in my throat and turned into a sob. "What about mum and dad?"

"As I said there were murdered by the vampires."

"Was either of them werewolves?" I questions impatiently.

He nodded. "Dad was, I didn't know until he died. He stopped phasing when I was born"

"Why?" I asked. "Is it possible to stop? Isn't it something that lasts a lifetime?"

"It is if that wolf can control their anger, and as for why, he realised that it was time that he lead a normal life with mum" I smiled, that was just like dad, giving up something for our mum. They were destined to be together forever and when they died I remember thinking about how at least one good thing came out of it, they would in fact, always be together.

"Do you understand why I did what I did now?" He asked with raise eyebrows. I nodded and he let out a breath of air. "I'm glad"

"There is something's I don't get though. Why did you leave me there? Why didn't you contact me? Why didn't you tell Emily, your wife about me?" The questions came out strongly and my determination to know the answers shone through my voice.

"I didn't mean to leave you. I thought this would all end and that you would be able to come back when it was all over but the longer it went on, the longer you was away. Before I knew it, years had passed by and it seemed so hard to contact you and tell you how much I missed you. You were safer there. As for Emily not knowing about you, I don't know why I did that. I just didn't feel comfortable talking about you and she never asked about if I had siblings. I locked up your room, knowing that you hated people going in there when you were gone. She never asked about what was in that room so there was no need to tell. I regret my decision now and I only wished that I had gone about everything differently. I am truly sorry."

I nodded, because I knew he was. The desperation had made its way into his voice and his eyes seemed to hold that pleading look.

"I let you have your time, now I need the same from you, Sam. I have listened to what you have said and now I need to think it through" He nodded in understanding as he rose to his feet and so did most of the other people.

"When you're ready I'll be waiting" Sam told me before exiting the room along with Emily and the rest of the pack. Billy smiled and nodded at me before Jacob pushed him out of the room. When all sound of movement and the banging of the foot door closing finished, I looked around the room to see Leah stood next to the windowsill with a nervous look on her face. When she noticed my gaze in her direction her lips pulled up into a forced smile. She seemed to be judging my reaction. I let her know I was fine with a sharp and lively smile.

"I'm going to go make some dinner, will you be staying Bella?" She asked and pushed off the window sill, walking towards the door.

"If you don't mind" I tried to speak with a normal voice but it came out with a slight stutter. She nodded and left me.

I relaxed backwards into the coach, completely forgetting about Seth who was sat next to me with my hand in his. "Are you ok?" His words seemed hesitant.

"I'm fine" I turned my head to the side to smile at him. He didn't look as if he believed me. "Really" I emphasized.

"I know how hard it is to take in. I only phased six months ago, it's still sinking in now" He finished with a laugh.

"Does it hurt when you phase?" I asked him.

"No, not really, It happens so quickly" He stated. "The first time it did though because the muscles and bones weren't used to it and the pain was excruciating."

"Do you all look the same?"

"No, we all look different, some more than others. We all have different fur and are different sizes." He explained. I nodded.

"Are you really ok, Bella?" He asked yet again.

I was going to reply with my earlier answer but I knew he saw right through my lie. "No I'm not Seth" I mumbled and let the tears fall that had been present for quite some time but I had been pushing back.

Seth pulled me to him and wrapped his massive arms around me. I rested my head into his chest and felt safety overwhelm me. I had never thought that I would have relied on someone else been there to comfort me but at this minute in time I have never felt so dependent on some else making me feel safe and secure.

"It's going to be okay Bella. Shhhh I promise everything will be okay in the end." He whispered in my ear as his hands gently rubbed my back. I brought my head to look up at him.

"How can you be so sure?"

He smiled. "Because Sam loves you"

_**--**_

_**--**_

_**There you go!**_

_**It seemed to take me ages to write this, I don't know why but I wrote it about three times and wasn't happy with it, I'm still not.**_

**_Anyways somebody did actually guess correctly about what was going to happen haha I can't remember who, but who ever it was congrads!_**

_**I hope you all like it though! Review and let me know**_

_**Any chance of getting this story to 400 haha**_

_**I want to thank everyone who has left a review on You're My Only Number One (my first imprint story) because it has made it to 900 reviews!**_

_**Bex**_

_**xxx**_


	11. AN

First and far most, I'm sorry! I know that this isn't what you want to see, you want a chapter! I hate author's notes and in all my time writing on here I have never once updated without a chapter, so this is a first and I swear it will never happen again. I'm sorry!

So the reason for the AN I hear you ask, well I haven't updated in what seems like years but I have a reason for not doing so. I wasn't going to let anyone know about it on here because I don't want people to think that I am using it as an excuse but I think that you deserve to know why I had deprived you of chapters on all my stories. I have lost someone very close to me in recent weeks. It's my first time at having to deal with the whole grieving process and have spent most of my time putting off everything in my life.

With everything that has happened I haven't felt like writing, the only thing that I have written and posted recently on Fanfiction was my entry to a contest, I had started this one shot before everything happened. I must admit I have thought of quitting fanfiction and leaving my stories with no ending but this morning I checked my emails to see that I had a message saying that two of my stories have been nominated in the _**BRING ME TO LIFE AWARDS**_. I realised then and there that I couldn't leave all you amazing readers with no ending to any of the stories that you seem to love.

I am extremely grateful for whoever nominated me, you have not only made me happy that I have been nominated but you have also brought me back to fanfiction and made me realises that I have to many commitments on here to just let them go.

Thank you, whoever you are.

So on a lighter note, go and vote for my stories please!

_**You're My Only Number One – Pawprinted Award**_

_**Expect the Unexpected – Pawprinted Award**_

**The website link is on my profile!**

I beg of you to understand and not judge me for not updating and putting this up instead. I hope you can stick by me and wait patiently for the updates that are on their way.

Thank you for been such great readers and reviewers. I am very lucky to have your support on fanfiction. You are all my fanfiction family!

Bex

xxx


	12. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11**_

I stayed at Leah's again that night, but this time I didn't wake up laid flat out on the couch. I was sat up with my head resting on Seth's chest. His arms were wrapped around me in a protective posture. I attempted not to move in case it awoke him. His eyes were shut tightly and his breathing was at a smoothing pace. A pace in which made everything seem so carefree.

It felt right to be here with him. It was an indescribable feeling, something that didn't seem like it should be real. It probably wasn't real, that's why I wanted to make the most out of this moment that I have with him. Everything seems to go away when I'm with him and it seems like he is protecting me. I like that sense of protection, it makes me feel safe. I've never had that before, except as a child. I want to always have that, and that it's Seth that seems to care, it makes it all the better.

I shut my eyes to again. It was impossible for sleep to take over me so I just laid and thought. It wasn't hard for something to occupy my mind. Werewolves. They exist. Sam, Leah, Seth, everyone. It was hard to wrap my head around that fact never mind everything else that Sam had told me. It all seemed unbelievable but it was real.

I was in this world now, there was no turning back. It was strange, I'm leaving soon when I go to college but finding out this news about the legends makes me feel a connected to La Push. Something that I would never have thought would have happened. I belong here, for what I do not know. Maybe Sam was the reason, or Leah? The feelings I feel for Seth seemed to be a part of it because there was no denying this bond I feel with him.

It was for that reason that I need to make the most of my time here. I don't want to spend it living in the past, I need to get past that and treasure what I have. I'm not mad anymore, there's no need to be. I came here to get the truth and find out why Sam gave me up. I know why now and have got what I came for. I need to move on. So when I leave in a few months I will have left this part of my life behind, I can start out fresh. This feud with Sam will be over and I can start a new life.

I felt Seth move underneath me. I kept my eyes shut wanting to be in his arms even longer. It was silent and still for a few more moments before I felt one of Seth's arms move from around me. This was it, this moment was over. For the spilt second that his arm was away from me, that side of my body was hit by loneliness and the cold air.

I was shocked when I felt something warm move down my check in a gentle manner. It was Seth's finger. "Bella" He whispered softly. I didn't move. "You're so beautiful" This time I struggled to hear his words, as he spoke so quietly it was barely audio. His finger left ghostly trails across my face. He did this for what seemed like hours, I didn't move, I just felt his touch. I could feel my breathing change at the affection that was in his touch. "I know you're awake" He muttered.

I peaked open one eye and smiled up at him before closing it shut again. He sat up straight pulling me up with him before wrapping one of his arms around my legs and the other round my back. He rose to his feet, picking me up bridal style. I laughed and opened my eyes wide at the sudden movement. I draped my arms around his neck and looked at his face. His eyes were lit bright and that familiar huge grin was written upon his lips. I loved that grin, it will forever remind me of when we first met officially, the way he was innocent but the cheekiness became evident. I really like that about him.

"What are you doing?" I laughed. My voice was croaky as it left my month from the sleep.

"Waking you up" He laughed and spun me around in his arms. I squealed as he feel back and we both landed on the couch yet again. "Did that wake you up?" He chuckled.

"I think so." I muttered.

"So what do you want for breakfast?" He looked down at me.

"You making me breakfast?" I asked. He nodded. "In that case, nothing. I don't want food poisoning." I stated with a serious face.

"I can cook!" He protested.

"Oh so you're not just a pretty face" I laughed.

"For your information I don't have pretty face" He gasped out clearly insulted. "I have a sexy face" He wiggled his eyebrows at me. I couldn't control the giggle that escaped my lips. "What are you laughing about-" He stopped speaking and moving. His eyes were wide and were fixed on something in front of us. I turned to see what he was looking at curiously and felt my own eyes go as wide as his. "Damn" He muttered. Damn indeed.

"Leah's going to kill us" I added, clearly that was the understatement of the year. He nodded in complete agreement. "What are we going to do?"

We both gazed around the living room which was a mess, to put it lightly. The night before Seth and I had decided to sit and watch a movie, we ordered a take away and raided the cupboards for food. Leah had decided to have an early night and leave us to it. Bad idea, Seth and I had broke out into a food fight before the movie had even started, but when it had we sat down and relaxed, promising we would clean up the mess after, we never did. I was tempted to burst into laughter remembering what had happened. I can't believe I didn't remember. I really was so wrapped up into Seth that nothing else seemed to matter.

In the light the mess seemed so much worse. Food was crushed into the carpet, it was smeared on the walls and the table in front of the couch was littered with wrappers.

"Ok, here's what we're going to do..." Seth spoke slowly. "RUN" With that he ran out of the house with me in his arms.

"What? Seth we can't just leave it! Leah is going to kill us!" I shout at him as he runs down the road at full speed. It was like I didn't weigh a single thing with the way his arms wrapped softly around me.

"Come on Bella live a little!" He winked at me.

I laughed. That was exactly what I was going to do. I was going to have the time of my life now in La Push. Like I said I know the truth now, it's time to move on.

"Ok, but as much as I love you carrying me around, can you put me down?" I smiled at him.

He placed my feet on the ground and I started to run ahead of him. "I'll race you" I shouted over my shoulder.

"Where we racing to?" I heard him ask and then the thumping of his feet on the pavement as he starts to run after me.

"I haven't got a clue!" I laughed back to him.

I carried on running as fast as I could but clearly it wasn't fast enough because after only seconds I felt a warm pair of arms wrap around my waist which forced me to stop. I laughed and turned to look at Seth. He didn't let me go.

I was expecting to see the familiar light hearted look written on Seth's face but instead it was replaced with another look that I didn't recognise. "Seth, what's a matter?"

"Something's been bugging me Bella."

"What is it?"

"Do you want to see me in my boxers again?" His face held nothing but genuineness.

"I-umm-I-" I stuttered nervously, not knowing quite what to say.

Seth burst into laughter and let me go before running away. He turned around whilst running and stuck his tongue out at me. "I already know you would, I just want to win." He winked at me again.

He left me stood there flushed and incredibly turned on. The truth been I would defiantly love to see him in his boxers again, maybe even less.

_**There's your update! I hope you like it!**_

_**Check out the one shot I wrote for a challenge, it's called Believe.**_

_**Bex**_

_**xxx**_


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 – Emily**

We stopped running when we reached a small part of La Push beach. Nobody was around; it was so peaceful and calm. I stopped and closed my eyes, letting the gentle air take control of my senses. It felt amazing to just stand and not think about anything, just feel the breeze on my face and in my hair.

"Bella" Seth whispered behind me. I smiled. The way he said my name made my heart beat fast and my skin tingle.

"Yes?" I asked. He didn't answer so I turned around and opened my eyes. I was surprised at how close he was stood to me. I was pressed into his chest, the chest that I wanted to touch. I looked up into his face. His eyes were filled with something that I couldn't place. I had never had someone look at me that way before it was strange but yet I liked it.

"I kicked your ass" he laughed, causing the intense moment we were had to drift away.

"I let you will" I huffed and pushed off his chest. He laughed at me and I stuck my tongue out at him.

We had a moment silences in which I gathered my thought that had drifted away as soon as I looked up into Seth's brown eyes. I looked out at the waves and they seemed to be an endless world in front of me.

"Are you scared of us Bella?" Seth asked me, his voice seemed far away but as I turned to look at him, he was stood right next to him. His eyes burned into mine yet again. I couldn't answer him. Was I scared? I hadn't had time to think about it, I mean really think about it. Sam and the others were wolves. It wasn't something that seemed to sink in. It was like the feeling I had before I returned here, it didn't seem real until everything was right in front of. Well, Wolf Sam had been right in front of me but yet it still didn't seem to process in my mind. Like Seth, it seemed far away, as if it happened in a dream a long time ago. "Bella?" Seth spoke again. His eyes flooded with what looked like fear. I smiled. I'm not scared of them. It was stupid of me to think so. They were still the same people, they still felt the same way we did, and they still did everything a normal person would. They were just people that also could phase into wolves.

"I'm not scared of you Seth, any of you. I just need time to process everything, that's all." My smile grew. "So, where's my breakfast?" I laughed.

Seth chuckled. "Come on, we'll go to Billy's for breakfast."

...

It wasn't long before we had to go back to Leah's. She was furious. As she was yelling at us for leaving the house in such a mess, I couldn't help but see the smile in her eyes. I kept quiet however, I was afraid it would go away if I was to mention anything.

"Now, I've cleaned up your mess! You're both grounded!" Leah finished her rant.

Seth smirked, "you can't ground us Leah."

I sniffled back a laugh.

"Yes I can. Now get to your room!" I couldn't keep my laughter in, and neither could Seth. Leah's face lightened slightly as we both laughed at her, but only slightly. "I give up" With that she strolled into the kitchen.

"So Bella, I hate to do this but I'm on patrol today."

"What?"

"Each of us in the pack shields the woods and protect La Push. You could say it's my shift in about 10 minutes." He must have seen the look of pure worry written across my face because he chuckled slightly and added, "Don't worry I won't get hurt. I just walk around the woods for a few hours, nothing major!" I knew he was just saying that for my benefit but it strangely made me feel slightly better about it. "Awww, is Bella Swan worried about me?"

I went red in the face at his word. "No" I said bluntly. "I'm worried for my own safety, after all I'm the one who's staying here with Leah."

"I heard that!" Leah's voice came from the kitchen.

...

It was strange. I felt lonely and lost without Seth with me that afternoon. It was silly, I had only known him a few days but yet I felt a connection that was pulling at my heart strings every time I thought about him. I shook my head and laughed to myself, it's just a crush! I'll get over it.

I lay back on my bed. I was back at Sam's house because Leah was still slightly in a mood so I decided to head back over here, just to show my face. Sam had been out when I made it home but Emily was in. I still felt a minor hatred towards her but it was hard not to think that maybe she is better with Sam than Leah was. That killed me to think that. Sam and Leah were good together and I thought they were going to be together forever, but Sam and Emily are great together and have a link that is deep. Everyone can see that, even me.

"Bella?" I heard a soft voice say my name. I sat up and looked over at the doorway. Emily was stood there, gazing around my room. "I'm going shopping would you like to come with me?" She looked nervous. I looked down, the look on her face made me feel bad for been such a bitch to her before. How bad can shopping with her be?

"Sure" I shrugged. Emily's eyes shot to me in completely shock and surprise. A little smile was tugging at her lips.

"Really?" I nodded. "Ok, I'm going in about 10 minutes. I was thinking about going to Port Angles Mall, is that ok with you?"

"Yes, that's fine Emily" We both smiled and she left the room. I took a deep breath. What was I getting myself into? I needed to be nice to her; I need to be nice to Sam.

Emily and I sat in the truck in complete silence. I cleared my throat. "So Emily, how are you?" A stupid question but we need to start somewhere.

"I'm good Bella, are you?"

"Yes thanks. Do you need to buy much?" The truck rumbled underneath us.

"Not really. I want to get a few new clothes." She smiled. I smiled too. "And I want to treat my sister in law to dinner if she will let me."

"Emily you don't have to"

She nodded her head. "Nonsense, I want to show you that I'm not a bad person and maybe we can be friends. Obviously not like you and Leah but I want to be your friend."

It shouldn't have but it made me smile. Emily wasn't that bad after all. "Ok then." Was all I said and was all that either of us offered until we reach the mall and started to walk around the clothes shops. Emily picked clothes up and put them back down again when she saw the price. Most of the clothes were expensive and but really nice. She picked up and slick black dress that was beautiful, she gushed and rushed to try it on. When she walked out of the dressing room to show me, my mouth fell open. The strapless black dress clung to her curves and stopped just above her knee. Emily normally wore baggy clothes that didn't show what she had.

"Sam would love you in that, it's gorgeous. You have to buy it!"

"No, no. It's not me, it is beautiful though." She looked in the mirror. "It's too expensive anyway." She went back into the dressing room. "I wouldn't have anywhere to wear it." She spoke loudly though the curtain.

We left the shop without the dress and without anything else. After an hour of glancing around the shops I had brought a couple of t-shirts and Emily had brought some jeans. I must admit we had a really good time trying things on and giggling at people as they walked past us. With our bags in hand we went into a cute Italian restaurant just round the corner from the mall. Emily had been there before and had said it was amazing.

She was right the food was to die for and the atmosphere was friendly and quiet. Emily and I spoke whilst we both munched on our food.

"Emily, can I ask you a question?" She nodded whilst she ate her food. "How did you get that scar on your face? I'm sorry if I've offended you!" It had been something that I had thought about every time I looked at it. It was hard to miss as it took up half of her face but yet her face still managed to look beautiful.

She laughed light-heartedly. "It doesn't offend me." Was all she said before her face lost its cheer. "I know that I shouldn't tell you this but I don't want to lie to you or keep it from you. Before I tell you though I want you to know that nothing could have prevented it and it was nobody's fault." She had confused me but I didn't say anything, I just let her carry on. "A few years ago I got in the way when Sam phased, he was angry and he couldn't control himself."

I gasped, "Sam did that to you?"

"He didn't mean to, I was in the way. We tell everyone in La Push that I was attacked by a bear." She shook her head. I couldn't be as calm as she was though. "Bella, honestly it was a mistake. Sam didn't mean it. He couldn't phase back from a wolf for months after that because he was filled with so much guilt. I don't blame him and nor does anyone else."

"You're not mad at him?"

"No. It was an accident. I love him too much to blame him. If I was to blame anyone it would be myself. Sam still feels that it is his fault and can't stand to look at the scar sometimes." She ran her fingers over the white scar tissue. "To me, it is a part of me and it doesn't bother me. I think that all my life I was destined to be with Sam, therefore destined to have this scar. It's a part of who I am."

I looked at her in shock. I admire this woman who sat in front of me. I could see why Sam loved her so much and that they were meant to be together. On the other hand, I felt sorry for Sam. He had hurt Emily, even though he cared so deeply for her. It must have killed him inside.

Suddenly everything clicked. I was grateful that he had sent me away. He HAD done this to protect me, he didn't want what happened to Emily to happen to me. He didn't want to hurt me. It clicked. If I had stayed I could be the one sat at this table with the scar down my face.

Seth was right, Sam does love me. I knew it all along but I was stubborn and wanted to believe that Sam was evil and wanted me gone from his life. In reality he wanted to keep me safe from this world where wolves and vampires can kill within seconds.

...

_**MY SORRY AND EXCUSES**_

_I know , I'm truly sorry. I know that isn't good enough and I have some making up to do. I never, NEVER thought I would have become one of those writers that left a story/stories for over a year! I am beyond sorry. I understand if my readers have lost interest in this story and don't want to read anymore, I understand._

_My excuse? It's not a very good one. Life got in the way and when I finally got motivated to sit down and right again, I realised just how completely awful my writing is, so I lost it again and gave up. I'm sorry, I felt like I couldn't carry on and would have probably just ended the story right there and then, but now I'm back._

_To get myself more motivated to write I am thinking about another contest. (More info below.)_

_**STORIES AND ADOPTION - WRITERS WANTED!**_

_I am determined to finish this story and my other one Expect the Unexpected. My other two stories Will we Last Forever? And Knocked out by Love will both be up for adoption! I never wanted to do this but I'm afraid I don't have the time and if I was to leave them until I had ideas for them my lovely readers could be waiting ANOTHER year, which I don't want to do. So any writer wants to take them on? Anyone?_

_I only ask one thing before I hand my story over, can I look at some of your written work before? I want to make sure my stories are going to someone that will be right for the story. Also, if you want me to help with the story and give any ideas I might already have I would be happy to still be involved with the story._

_**EXPECT THE UNEXPECTED COPIED!**_

_I get a lot of people sending me messages about stories that are similar to mine. I do check out these stories and it doesn't bother me much that and feel that the writer just likes my story line. But there is one that I have been made aware of and it is very close to my story and it has made me mad because my characters out of Expect the Unexpected, (Aaron, Dave and Matt) are used in the story. I'm not going to report the story or demand that the story should be taken down because the writer is a reader of my stories, all I request is that the characters that I named above be changed. That is all, other than that I don't mind that the story is similar, as long as the story isn't exactly the same. So, if the writer is reading this (and you know who you are) please change them._

_**NEW CONTEST?**_

_Will anyone enter a new contest if I decided to do one? PM me if you have any ideas and if anyone would be happy to design banners for me since I can't do them and want to offer them as prizes._

_Again sorry for the long delay and now for the long AN. Expect the Unexpected will be updated within a day or two._

_Thanks_

_Bex_


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

As soon as Emily and I got home, I hurried upstairs. I needed to gather my thoughts and feelings before I spoke to anyone. I knew Emily probably thought that I was mad at her but I needed to think. I laid flat on my bed and closed my eyes tightly. I was hoping that somehow I would open them up and everything would have been a dream. That didn't happen.

Sam left me, he pushed me out of his life and denied my existence, but he did it to save my life. As much as I wanted to hate him and feed my anger towards the brother who pushed me away, I wanted to forgive and forget. I knew deep down I would always feel betrayed by him but now I understand. He did it for me, to protect me. It wasn't the right way to go about it but he has expressed his regret and sorrow. The thought that continued to enter my mind was Emily's reaction to her scar. She forgave him for defacing her and scarring her for life. As much as I don't want to hate the woman, I couldn't help but admire her. The reason behind Sam sending me away was to keep me safe, would I have been able to look at him the same if I was here at the time of the incident or worse, he had done that to me. I couldn't be as forgiving as Emily. Although I have reason behind my rage, I couldn't help but think that it could be worse.

I had come to La Push for answers and that's what I was given. It was a lot more than I was expecting and a large amount of information to take in, but at least I was given answers. I need to move on and by offering my forgiveness to the brother who broke my heart more than anyone else could, I can start to live my life to the fullest. I needed to do this for the brother I used to idolize and for myself.

My thoughts drifted to Mum and Dad, they would want both Sam and I to be happy. I could almost hear my mother saying "Everyone makes mistakes and everyone deserves forgiveness." I took a deep breath and chocked back the tears. This was me been a mature adult and moving on with life. Regrettable it was Emily who made me realize it was too short to spend it been mad.

I looked around my room, the photos on my wall from my past. I took the first one off the wall. Sam, Leah and I, we looked so happy. A tear dropped from my cheek. I looked at the wall, I need to move on. Slowly I started to take the photos off the wall. It took an hour as I kept getting sucked into the memories which brought on further emotions, both happiness and sadness. After, I stood back and looked at the bare wall and wiped away the last tear. That's it, no more tears.

I looked through the stuff that was still packed on the bedroom floor and dug out my camera. A moment passed before I knew what I wanted to do in my remainder time in La Push, I will create more memories of me, Sam and my friends.

I walked quickly downstairs and found Emily in the kitchen, she was baking. "Can I help?" I said which made her jump.

She quickly recovered and laughed. "Bella, I didn't hear you come downstairs! I would love for you to help". Her kindness towards me amazes me when I have been so mean to her. I placed my camera on the table and helped her make cupcakes and brownies. We gossiped about celebrities we liked and soaps on TV, before we heard the front door open. The baked goods had just come out of the oven as was waiting for Sam to arrive.

Sam slumped through the kitchen door with a few of the other wolves, including Seth whose face lit up when he saw me sat on the kitchen counter. Sam, however, froze at my appearance. The wolves all grabbed cupcakes and brownies not noticing Sam stood still staring at me. I jumped down off the counter; everyone's eyes were on me now, some looked as if they had only just noticed my presence. I didn't look directly at Sam before I walked slowly over to him.

I tore my gaze from the floor and looked directly into his eyes and whispered the three words I bet he thought I would never say. "I forgive you".

Before anything else could happen, Sam pulled me into a hug that was so tight; I thought my head was going to pop off! That's how we stood, I don't know how long for, we just stood in each other's arms. I could hear Sam crying into my hair so I grabbed him harder. My thoughts were consumed in the acknowledgement that I had my big brother back.

After what seemed like a life time, we pulled out of the embrace and looked at each other. Sam's eyes were puffy and red from the tears. I wiped away his tears with the back of my hand. "Thank you Bella."

"I have forgiven you, but I will never forget" I mumbled. He replied with a nod of understanding. I looked around the now empty room and could hear the other who had moved to the living room to give us some space. "I want to move on with my life and this rage I feel towards you is holding me back. We both need to be happy" All he could master is a sharp nod in agreement. "I'll stay here, if you'll have me' until I start college. When it comes round to me leaving we will work something out."

"You are welcome to stay here as long as you need" Sam pulled me into another hug again. "I'm so proud of the woman you have become Bella, you're such an intelligent young lady and deserve the world."

"Thank you. Shall we go and see the others" Although, I had given my forgiveness, I couldn't help but feel awkward.

"Yeah, let's go" He smiled and led me into the living room to join the others who were watching Jacob and Embry arm wrestle. I took a seat next to Seth who winked and smiled at me. I glanced over at Sam and Emily who were both hugging and looking very happy. I was happy that Sam was in love, even if it wasn't with Leah. I wish I had someone like that, someone who loved me unconditionally.

Seth poked my side. "Is everything ok?" He asked, his voice laced with concern. I smiled at him and nodded. He returned with a grin and tuned back to cheer on Jacob. I couldn't help but think that the feels and sparks between myself and Seth were nothing but sexual tension, I just wish it could lead to something more. I needed to be wary with my feelings; however, otherwise leaving for colleges will cause more heartache and not just for me.

**_..._**

**_I am really sorry about the delay. I am determined to finish my stories!_**

**_If anyone has any ideas let me know. Hope you enjoy it and I promise there is more to following._**

**_Thanks for your support!_**

**_Bex_**

**_xxx_**


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

It felt strange in La Push now. I was given the feeling of belonging. A week had passed since I'd decided to let my guard down with Sam and except his apology. I still couldn't forget. The forgiving was hard enough on its own. I forgave him because I understand why he did it, and I must admit I was slightly thankful that I'm not the one with the scar on my face. Emily showed me that she could forgive Sam for scaring her for life, she allowed me to see that even though Sam has indeed left a wound on my childhood, not a scar that others can see like Emily's, it's easier to forgive and move on. Emily is a much better person than what I am because I will never be able to love Sam as much as I did before all this had happened.

Sam and I often entered light conversation around breakfast time or dinner, but I still felt uncomfortable to spend time with him and have pleasant chat with him. In all honesty, I want to know about him now. I knew my Sam 10 years ago but the Sam that I see today is different, I want to get to know him. It's difficult when it treated me so badly.

I've spend more time with the 'pack', as they call themselves. Jacob is now a really nice guy, nothing like the little boy who pushed me over and threw things at me as a child. He even said sorry for his behavior and confided that he had a small crush on me, of course that earned a round of wolf whistles from the other guys.

I was starting to feel more at home as the week passed, the guys were all friendly which I wasn't expecting due to Leah's hostile behavior with them. She was very vocal regarding me spending time with them and she didn't trust that they would hurt me, even by accident. After all they are a group of wolfs who can loss their temper at any moment. I'll be honest, the only reason I gave them the time of day was because Sam's place was where they spent most of they gather almost every night, and Seth was always with them.

I found myself becoming more attracted to Seth each time I saw him. I knew it was a crush and I needed to get over it before I leave but I couldn't see the harm in smiling at him and joking with him. The pack could obviously see the attraction between us because they would tease Seth every time I walked into the room. He just laughed. It was strange how we acted around each other, when it was just us of course. We would hold hands or he would put his arm around me, all in a friendly manner but we barely know each other. It felt natural however, and it took all my self-control not to touch or kiss him.

"Shall we watch 'The Notebook'?" Leah looked up from her DVD collection and brought me out of my thoughts.

I smiled and nodded. I had decided to check my emails on her laptop as she got everything ready for our movie night. Both of us was in our PJs, pizza was on its way and popcorn was popping.

I looked back down at the screen as she placed the DVD into the player. My laptop was still packed up in my room, I made a note to unpack it when I got home. I used to always be on my laptop, if I wasn' doing school work, I'd be writing my stories. I love to write, it is indeed my biggest passion. I like how I can get lost in a story and forget who I am, even if it is just for a few moments. My story writing has taken a seat back for last few months, with finishing school and coming here taking up all of my time. I was itching to get back into it. Flashing up on the screen was six new emails. Most were junk but one was from my friend from school. Chloe.

_Hi Bella,_

_Your phone has been off for over a week! Where are you? I hope everything is ok!_

_I know how much you didn't want to go back to your brother's house for this summer, so if you want i can rescue you and you can stay at mine for a week when my mum and dad go on holiday? They leave on Wednesday 25th June so let me know._

_Miss you lots and I really can't wait for a catch up with you! It feels so strange not sharing a room with you!_

_Big hugs and kisses,_

_Chloe_

_xxx_

I smile at the email. Chloe was one of my roommates through boarding school. Like I said I didn't have many friends and I honestly thought I'd never hear from any of them again, but it's obviously hard not to become attached to someone when you lived in the same room as them for 10 years.

Chloe was such a sweet girl, she always thought about others. I can remember my crying fits at boarding school when I missed home, she would always give me a hugs, and vice-versa when she missed her mum and dad. She knew exactly what happened with Sam and my parents. I'm sure I couldn't confide my latest installment in her. She was the only girl, along with me, who stayed at school over the summer and Christmas breaks. She had a family but they don't get on because they were a very wealthy and always a work. I often felt sorry for Chloe when she talked about her younger years. She was often left alone with a nanny and barely saw her mum and dad. So when I arrived at boarding school and would be staying for the holidays, she was more than happy to stay with me rather than go home.

I thought about her invite to stay with her for a week, she only lives in Seattle and she has a car so she could pick me up. Her parents brought it her for graduating. I smiled when I remember the look on her face when her parents told her about it. Obviously, she didn't have it a boarding school and had to wait until she went home. She left a week before me, I remember how lost I was for that week.

I want to go to hers and see her again, but I was just starting to get used to living here again. If I stay I could work on my relationship with Sam, if I go away for a week it could impact it even more. I sighed and closed the email window and snapped the lid on the laptop. I decided not to tell Leah about leaving for a week, but I'm not sure why.

That night we sat and watched films and ate until we couldn't move. I had brought my camera so we told silly photos. As we were looking back over them on the screen on the back, I came to some photos of my friends in boarding school. Leah laughed at me, Chloe and another girl, Lily who had the room next door to us. We were all dressed up as clowns for Halloween last year.

I left Leah to look through the photos as I went to get us a drink. When I went back into the room, Leah had tears streaming down her face. The photo she had stopped on was me at my graduation. It was only 3 weeks ago but it felt like so much longer. I was stood on stage giving my speech; I gave my camera to Chloe to take photos for me.

"You were valedictorian?" Leah looked up at me and asked. Pride was in her eyes.

I smiled. "Yep" I popped the p. "Too smart for my own good."

She looked back the photo. "I wish I was there"

"Me too" I admitted.

"When do you go to college?" she already knows I'm going to Yale. When I told her, she just gave me a knowing smile. At least she had faith in me.

"I'm hoping to go around the start of August to get settled in before term starts on the 21st." I smile as I sit down next to her.

She put the camera down and wiped her tears away before turning her full body to face me. "Can you do me a favor?" I nod, suddenly aware of how serious she is speaking. I sat up slightly to show her I'm listening. "When it comes to August, leave here and do what you have always dreamed about. Don't let anyone try and stop you. Going to Yale is something you have always wanted to do since you was a little girl. I'd hate to see you throw that away." she sounds desperate. I don't understand why she would think I may want to stop here.

"Leah, I don't want to stop here. I don't belong; my life is meant be out there in the big world. I can't stop here after everything. The only emotional connection I have to La Push is my mum and dad. That's it and you of course. I have dreams and they are what got me through boarding school. I want to make something of myself."

She beamed at me and pulled me into a hug. "I know Bella. I'm so proud of you." We pulled out of the hug and smiled at each other.

The front door banged shut. Seth slumped into the living room and dropped into a seat. He had been at work all day at the mechanics and then he was on patrol for the pack. He looked tired and drained. Something else seemed wrong as well but I knew better than to ask when he had a busy day.

"What are you girls up to?" he asked and he leaned back and closed his eyes.

"We're just chatting aren't we Bella" Leah answers. "Want some food making?" She questioned him.

He smiled and replied with a nod. Leah hurried off in to the kitchen. Seth and I were alone and the silence was quite awkward.

"So, Bella…." Seth smiled at me.

"Yeah?" I looked at him. He was no longer leaning back. His elbows were resting on his knees, as he stared at me.

"I was wondering if you want to hang out tomorrow. I've got the full day off and I think it's time you had some fun here in La Push" He said casually. My heart pounded double time at the thought of spending a full day with him. I don't know whether it was nerves or excitement.

"Sure" I tried to sound as equally as composed.

"Great." Is all he says, with a grin. "Is that a camera?" He pointed towards the camera that Leah had put down the table in front of me. "Can I look?" He asked. I nodded and handed it to him; I didn't miss how our fingers touched each other as I passed it to him. He flicked through the photos and laughed as he did so. I wasn't sure whether I should be embarrassed of the photos or not!

"You like to take photos?" He asked and handed it back to me.

"Yes, I like to relive the memories. I like the way a photo will bring back the way you felt at that moment in time." I said, they blush at how silly that must sound to him.

"In that case, we'll take some photos tomorrow so you will remember me when you go to college?" He smiled but I could see the hurt in his eyes.

"I won't forget you." I laughed.

"Won't you?" He raised his eyebrows.

"After I've seen your abs… no chance!" I don't know what made me say it, but I wanted to make him blush again, which it did. The conversation seemed to finish there. Leah came back in with food for Seth and I decided it was time I went back to Sam's. It was late and I was in my PJs but I didn't feel like sleeping on Leah's sofa again.

"Time for me to go" I stood up and stretched.

"You're going home like that?" Seth sniffle a laugh at my PJs.

"No idiot, I'm getting changed first!" I rolled my eyes, grabbed my bag and made my way upstairs to the bathroom. After I quickly got changed I went back downstairs. Seth had demolished the food Leah had made for him already. He was sat rubbing him stomach.

"Are you going to be ok going home?" Leah looked worried as she glanced at time. 1030pm

"She'll be fine, I'll walk her." Seth made to get up.

"No, No, I can walk back by myself." I insisted, but was secretly hoping that I would get to spend more time with him.

"I'm walking you back whether you like it or not!"

I huffed and started towards the door. "I'll probably see you tomorrow Leah, I have fun day of hanging out with your brother, so I'll probably get bored" I said sarcastically.

Seth chuckled and pushed me out of the door. The street was dark and quiet, I was glad that Seth was walking me home. "Tomorrow, I'll come to yours at 10?" He asked.

I nodded. "That's good with me. What we going to be doing?"

"It's a surprise Bella" he smiles at me. "A surprise which I have yet to think of" He finished with a cheeky grin. We made it to the end of my road before he stopped me by placing his hand on my arm.

"I don't feel like going home now, can we just hang out for a bit;" He didn't wait for me to reply and led me to a nearby bench. We both sat down on it.

"We're hanging out all day tomorrow" I laughed.

"I know but if I go home then I'll be bored." He mumbled. We sat there in silence. I started to shiver, suddenly realizing it was getting cold. Instantly, as if out of habit, Seth put his arm around me. The heat from his skin not only warmed me up but made me feel content.

"Now that you and Sam are moving forward, how long do you plan on staying?" He asked me out of the blue. It felt as if this was an issue that was lodged between us. I know I have a crush on Seth and I'd like to think Seth doesn't act this way with all girls and he had feeling for me too. If I was here to stay, I'm positive something between us would have happened by now. It felt as if we were compatible in every way.

"Until I'm due to go back to college" I smile at him sadly. "I'll probably leave at the beginning of August" I didn't want to go into too much detail with him, but I needed him to know how short of time we had. Therefore, nothing can happen between us.

He looked down. "Oh. Are you looking forward to starting it?"

I nod. "I can't wait. It's something I've wanted to do all my life."

"What's your dream job?" He seemed to be really interested.

"I want to publish a novel. That's what I'd love, to see my name on the front of a book." I gushed, exactly the way I spoke about the photos earlier.

"Will you ever come back to La Push?" It was a general question but I could sense a hint of sadness behind his tone.

"I'll be honest, I don't' know." I didn't want to lead him on and think that I will come back, when the truth is I can't imagine me ever coming back here for more than a few days.

"Not even to see me?" he gave me a big grin.

""Maybe, it depends"

"Depends on what?" He challenged me.

"Whether we have a good day tomorrow or not" I smile trying to lighten the mood.

"I'll hold you to that. Don't forget me when you're famous writer." His last words seem to be pleading.

"Like I said earlier, I'll not forget you. How can I forget your cheeky face?" I teased.

"Oh, that's right! Pass me your camera. We can have a photo." I took it out of my bag and put the flash setting on before I passed it over the Seth. He had longer arms and would be able to take the photo better than me. We both leaned into each other and smiled. Seth's arm was still wrapped around me, protecting me from the cold. He snapped the photo and we looked at it on the screen on the back.

"I love it" I smile and so does he.

"Me too"

He passes me the camera and I put it back into my bag. "Come on, we best get going" He sighs.

We walk down the street and stop outside my house. I turn to face him. "Thanks for walking me home. See you tomorrow" Is all I can think of saying.

"See you tomorrow." He presses his lips on my cheek and I almost die on the spot. He gives me one last grin and turns to walk away.

I shake my head and walk into the house. Sam and Emily didn't seem to hear me come in so I quickly ran upstairs. I grab my camera from my back and lay flat on my bed. I stare at the photo that was just taken. I like Seth, I really do but nothing can happen between us. I'll be leaving soon and I don't want to become too attached to him. It would make leaving so much more difficult and I don't want to deal with more heartache. In an ideal world, I would see what me and Seth had and made it work through college. However, this isn't a perfect world. Seth is a wolf who has to stay in La Push. What is the point in having something with Seth when I can't think of anything worse other than finishing college and coming to live here. That's not what I want.

I jump off the bed and look around for my phone in my luggage. I quickly turn it on and wait for the text and miss calls from Chloe to pour in, before I type out a message to her.

_Hi Chloe,_

_I would love to come to stay at yours for a week! We need a much needed catch up._

_Love, Bella xxx_

My finger lingers over the send button just for a moment and then I push my finger down. Message sent.

I couldn't risk becoming attached to La Push and struggling to leave in August. I needed to live my life how I planned to live it before I came back here. Leah is right.

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_Hope you all like the update!_**

**_A bit of Bella's life before returning will be coming into it soon to spice it up! Of course, there will be more Bella and Seth in the next chapter. What will they do on their day together?;)_**

**_I'm in the middle of updating my community, The love of an Imprint. So, I'm in need of help getting together all the lovely imprint fanfiction out there. If you read a lot of BellaXWolf imprint stories and want to be a member of staff for the community, please PM me. Also, if you have a imprint story you want me to add, let me know and I will do!_**

**_Let me know what you think of this chapter:)_**

**_Bex_**

**_xxx_**


End file.
